Rejects
by ninjalover99
Summary: Regular High School AU. Rejects, Lydia and Henry Gold suffer under the rein of the Pan's, a wealthy family that controls their home town of Storybrooke, and their High School. It's hard enough without them both being constantly tormented by the youngest Pan and his friends. It's even harder with Lydia's confusing feelings for two of her biggest tormenters. (Drinking/Smoking teens)
1. Chapter 1: Epilogue

**I don't condone under-age Drinking or smoking or anything of the sorts but if you do that, I don't mind. It's your life, so read this responsibly and don't use it to model your own life, you've been warned.**

* * *

I was sitting on the barrel. Henry was sitting on the crate. The room was warm due to the fire and the old TV was turned low so we could think. Our two room clubhouse was still filled with trash that we'd always vowed to clean up. Never gonna happen. I looked at the old bird clock on the wall. _11:57_, time for Henry to ask the same question he did every New Years Eve since we met 12 years ago "So, Lydia, what's your idea of the perfect world?" he asked.

In reality I would have said a world with constant tormenting. Where my father and brother weren't tormented by _his_ parent. Where _he_ was tormenting me. Where his family didn't think we were lowest on the Life scale. A world without the pain of those idiots harassing Henry and I. A world where I didn't have a MASSIVE crush on _him_ and his most loyal henchman.

"A world without Peter Pan." I said coolly as I lifted my beer-bottle.

Henry smirked and raised his beer bottle too. "Here, here." We clinked our bottles and chugged. Once we were finished we looked at the TV. The Announcer was counting down. We joined him.

"10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1"

The ball dropped. "Happy New Year." I said monotonously as I stood up and went to the back of the room, opposite the TV and plopped down on the old, wiry couch. Henry soon stood and slid next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I curled into him. He was warm and smelled like cologne.

Ever since Henry's grandfather had taken me in as his daughter when I was 4 and on the streets Henry had been my closest friend and ally in my fight against the normal world. Our weirdness had always synchronized perfectly. His father and mother were amazing too, always treating me like I was really part of the family. And of course my dad, Robert Gold, was an angel and a darling. He spoiled me rotten and protected me like a precious jewel. They were the few people who made my crap-filled life a little less crappy.

I snuggled closer to Henry and looked around the clubhouse. His godmother paid for the electricity. It was an old broken down two room house. The other room was blocked from my view by the ¾ wall. We were in the 10-by-15 living room that was dimly lit by the 60's single-bulb hanging light in the center of the room and the dying fire on the other side of the room. The other room was the kitchen and it was full of old newspapers, a crappy stove that only had one working burner and a God-knows how old microwave. There was other garbage too. Stuff that was already there and the crap we had let accumulate since we'd 'moved in'.

Henry threw the comforter from the side of the couch over us and pulled me a little closer. Eventually I could hear him lightly snoring and his breaths evening out. It was all very calming and serene. The smell of Henry's cologne and aftershave was lulling and I was nodding off quickly.

I eventually succumbed to the call of sleep and in less than ten minutes I was out-cold in Henry's arms, dreaming about Peter-Frickin-Pan and his Hotter-Than-The-Sun henchman Felix Dawson.

_First they were chasing me down the hallway of the high school in a game of Capture the Princess, the game they'd been playing for years since they gave me the nickname Princess for having the last name Gold and being spoiled. Then Peter had me pinned to the lockers, kissing me. Once he let me go he told me to run and I did. I slipped on the floor when I made a sharp left turn into the Seniors hallway, and I slid right in front of Felix's locker. Coincidentally, Felix was the one who got to me. He smiled menacingly and walked towards me. He smirked and held a hand out to me. I reached for it and he closed his hand around mine, pulling me up. His grip was firm but he was surprisingly gentle. He smirked down mischievously at me, pulling me close with a hand around my waist and the other curling into my hair. He was being very gentle as he pulled me closer and closer. Our lips brushed each other's. His lips were really warm and I was tangling my hands in his messy hair, pulling him closer. He let the hand around my waist tug me even closer. He was rubbing the back of my head gently and I was about to-_

"Lydia, wake up." My eyes snapped open and I turned my head to look and Henry. He smiled lightly at me and moved to get up. "It's 10:45, we need to get home. I yawned and nodded. He helped me up and pulled me on his back for a piggy-back-ride, and then we off into the woods, heading for out houses in Storybrook.

* * *

**My first OUaT fan fiction, please be kind. I'm open to suggestions and reviews. :D**

_**-Ninja**_


	2. Chapter 2: Disgust

**I legitimately was on Tumblr before i wrote this chapter and was scrolling through my feed, looking at crap-tons of OUaT posts when i looked at the clock and I SWEAR the thought that crossed my mine was ****_"I don't have enough time to read all these posts and write that OUaT fic chapter!"_**** I'm being serious. I think I have a problem. Maybe I'm just a true member of the Internet.**

* * *

"Home are you, dearie?" asked Papa as I walked in the house. I pulled off my coat- a warm leather jacket with a blue torso and black sleeves- and walked towards the stool my father was sitting at. I sat next to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes." I said, grabbing the Sudoku from the paper on the table and a pen. I began to fill in the numbers one by one.

"How was New Years?" Papa asked, looking at me. He smelled like coffee and Belle's perfume.

"Fine." I said, not looking up from my game. He nodded.

"So you and Henry enjoyed yourselves?" he persisted.

"I'm not telling you where the clubhouse is. And Henry told me about how you keep begging Regina to give you the address, she won't tell you either."

Papa sighed in defeat. He stood with his cup of coffee and turned towards the Living Room, muttering something about how I was a stubborn kid and he didn't know how I got that way and what not. I shook my head and let out a slight chuckle. I poured some of the coffee from the pot my father had brewed at what seemed to be an hour ago. I poured hot cocoa in it and put it in the microwave for 2 minutes. Before the timer went off I walked into the parlor off the dining room and crawled up the stairs in the near left corner. I looked through my clothes.

'_No, no, no, sure, no, no, yeah, no, no, yep.' _I searched her drawers and closet until I found an outfit. She pulled on a long pair of jeans that were tight in the thigh and loose from the knee down, loose black tank-top, Vera Wang converse heels, and a baby-teal and baby-lime green horizontally striped sweater that was sewn to have holes in it categorically like netting. I pulled on a black sock-cap with a small bill and fingerless black gloves then she left. In the kitchen I grabbed a lighter from one of the drawers and dug behind the stove for a box of cigarettes. I pulled one out and stuffed it into the pocket of my coat that was still on the counter. Then I pulled on my coat, tucked the lighter in, and walked out the front door, grabbing my coffee on the way. I walked out the front gate of the mansion, past the courtyard, out the gate, and onto the sidewalk.

I tucked one hand into my jeans pockets, leaving out my thumb. The other hand was holding my cocoa-coffee. I took a sip.

"Whatcha' got there, Goldie Locks?" asked a British voice from behind me. I groaned and rolled my eyes, turning to meet the voice.

"Hello, Mr. Pan." I said. I was rather monotone but there was a slight hint of disgust lining my voice. Mr. Pan was man with a scraggly beard, a pot belly, and an addiction to gambling, women, and narcotics. And right now he was looking smugly at me like _I _was a filthy peasant and he was the king of the world. I was fighting the urge to throw my hot coffee in his face when he spoke again.

"Are you ready for school? My boy tells me your _actually _getting good grades." He said with a leer. He was staring at my breasts for an uncomfortably long time, making me _really_ freaking uncomfortable.

I bit back the need to rip his family jewels off by twisting my copper red hair with 3-inch black tips in my hand. "Yes, I am, but I have plans so I must get going."

He gave me an I-don't-really-care kind of wave and turned around, pulling out a bottle of rum. I turned, my lip curled in disgust. Then a thought crossed my mind. Why was Peter Pan talking about me to his father, and about something good no less? I brushed it off, the less I thought about him and Hottie – Dawson, the better. I shook my head and walked to the beach.

Once I was at the beach I found a bench under a tall tree and I sat, sipping my coffee. "Well, who do we have here?" asked a _very_ appealing and obnoxious voice from behind me. _'Crap.'_ I thought. I pulled out a cigarette. My two main reasons for smoking were now right behind me so lighting one up felt very appropriate. As I lit my Cig Felix came into view.

"It would appear to be a little lost girl." said Felix with his signature. It took all my will power not to melt. I felt Peters cold hands run through my thick hair. I shivered in half disgust-half angst. At that moment I felt like my whole life went along the lines of _#awkwardteenangstoftheyear_.

"It would appear so." Peter leaned close to my ear and whispered. "_Girls who get lost can get hurt." _ He moved forward and sat on the opposite side of the picnic bench, Felix following suit. They looked at each other then smirked at me. Then I remembered my dream. _'Warm hands, kissing, touching, those two douche bags_.' I could feel myself blush and I wasn't wearing makeup. _'Crap.'_

The boys' reaction to my blush was expected and still the most obnoxious thing in the world. "Blushing now, are we? Does Someone have a crush on the lost boys?" asked Peter with an even wider smirk. I stared at him blankly. I want going to give him the satisfaction of getting a reaction.  
I stood to leave.

"Leaving after 3 sentences? What a baby." Peter whispered to Felix. They began to laugh. I turned around and calmly walked up to them.

"If I had a crush on either of you we'd be making out on my couch right now." I whispered into their ears. I sounded really flirty and sensual and I knew it would keep them too flustered to follow me. I put out my barely used cigarette on one of Peters leather wrist-cuffs. Then I turned and left, leaving the slack-jawed Seniors to gossip about me and devise the next form of torture. I sighed. '_I need Tumblr._'

* * *

**Chapter two is up! Seriously, I really love where this Fic is going. I hope you like the POV and the character. Please review? Do it for Lydia. :D**

_**-Ninja**_


	3. Chapter 3: Tumblr

**Pleases don't go on chat rooms, they can be dangerous! And ****_Princess26966_****, by longer do you mean more chapters or longer chapters because i promise I'm working on both. :)**

* * *

I was a little bit shaken up after my encounter with the boys. I walked home quietly, finishing my coffee. I got home around noon and dumped my coffee cup into the sink. I then headed for my room quickly, hoping my father wouldn't notice I was back.

Once I was in my room, I shut and locked the door and walked to my desk. My desk was just a coffee table who's top lifted about 2 feet and then came slightly forward. I plugged in my laptop and grabbed my little red mushroom chair while I was waiting for it to load. I piled pillows on the bottom so I could still see the screen of my computer instead of sinking into the chair and pulled a teal blanket over my lap.

Once I was situated I spent about 12 hours on Tumblr and , mostly going through anime posts. Then, around midnight, I decided I didn't want to destroy my fandom-filled mind with pictures that tortured me with ships that would never happen, so I went on . Neverlandia was a teen chat room that verified you were a teen by doing various checkups on you and your past. I did a study on chat rooms in freshman year and found that this one was the safest on the Internet. I logged in and was almost immediately sent a message.

_Lostinyoureyes123: Hey, what's up?_

_(Me) QueenofAnime101: ntm, ive been on Tumblr all night, wbu?_

_Lostinyoureyes123: Lol, I was on Tumblr for a while too, I checked out that anime you wicked!_

_QueenofAnime101: OMG, epic, who's your fave character so far?_

_Lostinyoureyes123: Probably Takashi or Kyoya._

_QueenofAnime101: Me too, it's hard to choose between those 2._

_Lostinyoureyes123: Ya, hey, did you tell your dad abt that clubhouse yet._

_QueenofAnime101: Lol nope. I told him to quit asking this morning._

_Lostinyoureys123: hey, what color is your hair?_

_QueenofAnime101: Red with black tips, y?_

_Lostinyoureyes123: Just wondering, mines dirty blonde._

_QueenofAnime101: Hot. _

_Lostinyoureyes123: How long is the black in the tips?_

_QueenofAnime101: Abt 3 inches, y?_

_Lostinyoureyes123: Theres a grl in my school named Nanni with the same hair. I hve a ltl bit of a crush on her._

_QueenofAnime101: Awwww, is she pretty?_

_Lostinyoureyes123: She's gorgeous. Im getting tired, imma go to bed._

_QueenofAnime101: Me 2 *yawns* ttyl_

_Lostinyoureyes123: Night, ttyl._

_*This chatter has logged off, please log off or find another Neverlandian. Have a nice day!*_

I logged off and walked to my couch-shaped bed, flopping onto on my stomach. "Guh." I moaned as I landed. I crawled up to my pillows and pulled my comforter over my head. I thought how it was good for my friend that he had a crush on a pretty girl. He was so sweet and adorable, I knew if she got to know him she'd go out with him in a heartbeat. I of course wondered what they looked like. Lostinyoureyes123 was a teenage boy but I didn't know what he looked like and what on earth did this Nanni girl look like? She had my same hair, which was crazy. I was curious but I was so tired I couldn't really care. I passed out.

_I had new feathers in my hair. They were purple with black stripes. There were a total of three and ranged from the top of my hair to hanging off the bottom layer. I was in the woods, a little far away from the clubhouse. I was laughing but the noises sounded like echoes. I began to run around the trees and down paths. _

_Soon a pair of strong arms was around my waist, twirling me around. I was giggling. The arms set be down and spun me to face there owner. Peter Pan. I was still smiling. He pulled me to him in a warm hug, enveloping me with his arms. He kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him expectantly. He smirked and leaned down, giving me a gentle kiss. He slowly parted my lips with his and closed them again. His arms around my waist tightened, deepening the kiss. He finally let me go and gently pushed me, signaling that I should start running. I did._

_I was laughing again, hearing the rustling of leaves. I swung around the trunk of a large tree and peeked out. Felix was there, smiling at me. He grabbed my hand a yanked me to him. He had one arm around my shoulders and the other around my waist. "Lydia, are you lost?' he asked with a sly smile._

_I shook my head and let a shy smile spread across my face. "Not anymore." I said, barely above a whisper. He smiled and leaned down, kissing my passionately. The thumb that was on my shoulder began to methodically rub circles. I moaned and dropped my hands from his shoulders t his waist. I growled lightly as he was about to-_

"Wake up, Lydia, your father want you down stairs and dressed in twenty minutes." My eyes fluttered open. '_Gosh Dangit, Belle!'_ I though.

"Kay." I moaned as my back arched in a stretch. I stood and walked to my closed. I pulled on a thin gray hoodie with black and purple letters spelling out 'Aeropostale' vertically on the left side, and a loose pair of black jeans with my black converse. I brushed my hair out and braided it to the side; there were some thick, 5 inch-ish strands of hair that were loose from the braid. I quickly curled them and 15 minutes later, I had my hair curled and my makeup on. I decided I didn't want a bunch of makeup so I just put on some white eye shadow and my cover up. Then I stuffed my hands in my hoodie pocket and headed down the stairs.

"Good morning, Dearie. We need to get going, we're meeting your brother for breakfast." Papa said. I just nodded and followed him out the door. We walked into Granny's diner. I smiled at my big brother, Bae, and his wife Emma. I walked towards the booth they were at and slid in next to Henry. Papa and Belle pulled two chairs up and sat at the end of the booth. Everyone was smiling and chatting when our days got ruined.

"Well, lookey who we have here!"

"_Son of a-"_

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I know I did! Please drop a review! Love you guys!**

_**-Ninja**_


	4. Chapter 4: Brunch

**Happy new year, Loves!**

* * *

Felix and Peter walked into Granny's in jogging pants and T-shirts. Parker Pan, Peters dad, walked in about 30 seconds later. "Well lookey who we have here." said Mr. Pan as he walked in.

_'Son of a-'_ I thought as the trio strode towards us. Peter and Felix whipped off their shirts and exposed their chiseled chests. Both had very defined sic packs and it was very hard not to blush. "Don't mind us, just out for a morning jog." said Peter snidely.

"Classy, Pan, real classy." said Henry. I just rolled my eyes and looked down at my phone. I didn't want to stare at them for too long, my concealer only covered so much.

Papa turned to Parker. "Leave us be, Pan, we just want to eat breakfast."

"Fine, fine. We won't bother you." said Parker.

Bull. Freaking. Crap.

They sat in the next booth over. Felix and Peter sat behind Henry and I, Parker sat across from them. We ordered our breakfast and waited patiently. About two minutes later it started. Peter and Felix started tapping on our heads and patting on them. Eventually they were pulling my hair. Henry and I had learned to just put up with it or something worse would happen, so that's what we did.

For a minute.

They pulled off Henry's scarf, the one his grandmother made him, and began to tug on it. That was the last straw.

"HEY!" I shouted, turning around and standing in the booth. It came out very loud and very gruff. The boys eyes momentarily widened in shock. "Give the scarf back before blind you with it!"

"What did you just say to us?" asked Peter in bewilderment. He had an I-can't-believe-it smirk on his face and it made me want slap him.

"I said… Give. It. Back." I stared them down. Felix and Peter looked at each other for a moment. Then back at me.

"No." said Felix.

I growled and yanked the scar from their hands in a swift motion. They stared at their empty hands in disbelief. Like, how did she just do that? I handed the scarf to Henry and got up. "I'm going home." I told my family as I walked out the door of Granny's. I rolled my eyes and headed for the beach.

I was crying. I didn't know why. I had just stood up for myself to my two biggest bullies. I stood up for my best friend. But I'd had to stand up for the two guys I'd been crushing on since 3rd grade! Why couldn't they just be nice to me? I walked past the library and in front of Doctor Hoppers office where he was unfortunately walking out of. I bent my head down so he wouldn't see me.

He saw me.

"Lydia? What's wrong sweetie?" he asked. I shook my head. He placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and made me look at him. "Come on, what is it?"

I just looked at him and he nodded in understanding. Everyone in town knew the Pan's tortured my family and that they made me a priority in their quest of pain. "Wanna talk about it?" he asked doubtfully.

I shook my head. He nodded and I was on my way to the beach. I sat at the same bench I had yesterday and watched the rolling waves. It was freezing on shoreline. It was only 30 something degree's today and we lived in Maine. Of course it was freezing. I shivered a little and tucked my hands into my pockets. I heard soft footsteps behind me.

"Hey." A soft voice said. I turned. It was one of the nuns, Astrid. I gave her a soft smile and turned back to the ocean. "What's wrong Lydia?"

I looked at her. She walked forward and sat beside me on the bench. She radiated warmth and beauty. Tears started flowing again and all I could do was choke and sob. "Oh." She said in concern. She wrapped an arm around my shoulder and rubbed her hand up and down soothingly. Astrid had always been really nice to Henry and me, talking to us and buying us food. It was very sweet. She was a very motherly figure. "Shh." She whispered. "It's ok. Calm down, it'll be ok."

After a minute or two I calmed down and we faced each other. "Now," she said. "What happened?"

I wiped my eyes and began to explain. She just nodded in understanding. "It's just so hard to have them always be so mean for no reason." I explained.

"Especially when their so cute." Astrid said. She gave me a knowing look. I dropped my head in defeat.

"Yeah, they're pretty cute." Astrid giggled and I succumbed to the stupidity of the situation and giggled with her.

"I was about to head to Granny's for brunch with a friend and you look hungry, would you like to come?" she asked.

I was kinda edgy about it because her friend could be a douche bag but my stomach growled so I said yes. Astrid helped me up and we walked in silence to Granny's. To my pleasure my family and the Pan's were gone. I looked at my phone. 10:19. I had been there almost two hours ago. Time really flew by when you were crying on a beach. Astrid waved to the man I recognized as Leroy. When I was four, right before Papa found me; he had bought me a hot cocoa and let stay with him for a week before he got evicted. He was very nice.

I crawled into the booth, followed by Astrid. "Hello ladies." said Leroy. I nodded and Astrid said hello. Ruby, the waitress brought a cup of black coffee, a cup of French vanilla coffee, and a mug of hot cocoa with cinnamon to our table, already knowing our order.

Leroy noticed my state of mind and was obviously concerned. "What happened?" he asked.

I just shook my head and sipped my cocoa. "Bullies." was all I muttered. Leroy seemed angry.

"Kid, if _anyone_ is ever mean to you, let me know, I'll help you out." He seemed really protective. Like how papa was. It was sweet.

I nodded. "Thank you Leroy, that means a lot." He nodded back. These were very sweet people.

* * *

**Please review my lovelies! I'll see you all next year!**

_**-Ninja**_


	5. Chapter 5: Slap

**I literally spent my first 2 hours of 2014 typing and posting this chapter. I better get stellar reviews. *puppy eyes***

* * *

After a surprisingly long argument, I paid for my hot cocoa and ate nothing else. I hugged Leroy and Astrid goodbye and headed for home. The walk was quiet and peaceful. At first.

"Cheeky, Cheeky girl. Where do you think you're going?" asked Peter Pan as he slithered in front of me. I groaned and swerved to avoid him. But no, of course not, nothing could ever be that easy. As soon as I passed Peter, Felix slid right in front of me and I walked nose first into his chest. He was like 6'3 and I was 5'2. Of course I'd run into his warm, defined, chest. Peter wasn't much shorter that him, like 5'10. So freaking tall!

"He asked you a question." said Felix. He didn't really sound aggressive but he sounded demanding, in a sense.

I growled at him. I left my cigarettes and lighter at home so I had nothing to keep me calm. "I'm going home, _cheeky, cheeky_ boys." I said, mocking them. I pushed past them and continued on my way. It still wasn't that easy.

Felix grabbed my left arm. He didn't grab it forcefully. He was almost gentle. Like he wanted me to stay. His grip was ward and _very_ gentle. _Warm hands, tree's, strong arms, gentle kisses._ I spun around to release myself from his grip and smacked him across the face. He stared at me in shock. My breath was coming out in huffs and you could see the puffy cloud it emitted clearly. I didn't even bother looking a Peter.

Felix just stared at me. My narrowed eyes bore into his widened ones. He was holding a mittened hand to his cheek, his mouth was open slightly, exposing his perfect lips and his warm white breaths. My words came out very vicious. "Do. Not. Touch. Me." I bit out.

I turned around and left. I could hear them talking about me but I ignored it. What else were they going to talk about? I bit my lip and thought. I'm pretty sure I'd just ruined any chances I'd had with Felix. I'd slapped Felix. Across the Freaking face. What kind of repercussion would that have on me? On Henry? I knew would have to have hurt considering how cold it was and my bare and was freezing. I'd ruined my chances with both of them.

I had only walked a few yards. I heard one of them run up behind me. "Wait a second." Peter.

"What?" I spat. I wanted to cringe. I needed to stop being so hostile.

He stood for a moment in silence. Like he was contemplating whether or not to go through with something. It was really irritating. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot. "So, we thought that was hot." He said. My eyes widened slightly in shock but I wasn't falling for it. They were narrow again in a fraction of a second. "We were wondering if you wanted to hang with us sometime." I looked at him for a second and he stared back expectantly.

"No." I stated flatly. My father would have killed me. MY whole family would have chewed my butt off. No freaking way was I going to say no under those circumstances.

I turned to leave and he asked why I said no. I flipped him off and kept walking. God, he was annoying.

When I finally got home I walked into the living room. Papa and Belle were kissing on the couch. '_Nope_' I thought as I turned. I texted Henry to meet me at the clubhouse, then headed out the door, grabbing 4 beers, a pack of cigarettes, and a lighter.

I arrived before Henry. I grabbed some logs from the little front porch and brought them inside. I put them in the fireplace then walked into the kitchen and grabbed part of one of the old newspapers. I walked back into the living area and crouched in front of the fire place. I used my lighter and lit the tip of the newspaper, throwing it on the logs. Soon the fire was going and, still crouched, I stretched my hands towards the fire for warmth.

About five minute later I heard the door open and Henry walking inside. He walked up next to me, then around me, and sat on my left. "What's up?" he asked.

"I- I slapped Felix." I decided to leave out them wanting to hang out, too much drama could ensue.

Henry's eyes bulged from his head as he gawked. "Are you crazy?!" he shouted. I winced.

"Just stupid…" I muttered.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Henry finally spoke up. "How did it feel?" he asked with a smile.

"Amazing. His face was so shocked after words, it was priceless." I said with a chuckle.

"It better be pretty priceless because we're gonna be paying a price for it." I sighed.

"Yeah…" '_No…' _I still couldn't believe they'd asked me to hang out with them! It was crazy.

"So… Are you pumped for the trip?" Henry asked.

In all honesty I'd completely forgotten about the annual trip to Florida. I nodded. Henry did the same. We sat quietly, talking about the events of the day every so often. Neither of us was particularly excited about the idea of being forced into swimsuits on a strange beach in front of strange people so we avoided the topic of the vacation. We sat next the warm, glowing fire. Henry fell asleep at some point.

I looked at him, laying sprawled out on the floor. I laid my head on his chest and listened to the sound of his heartbeat until I too fell asleep.

_I was in a white sun dress, sitting on a sting. Someone was pushing me. I turned. It was Leroy. Astrid was sitting in front of me, making a flower crown. The whole scene was very peaceful. I laughed the same echo laugh as I had in my last dream as Leroy pushed me higher. The sky was so blue. We were in the park in the center of Storybrooke. Everything was so bright and happy._

_I felt a slight jerk then I was swinging again. I turned and Felix was pushing the swing now. I tuned back forward and to my horror Peter Pan was sitting on the ground in front of me, sharpening a long stick like a spear. I gasped when the swing suddenly stopped. Felix walked around to the front of the swing and harshly yanked me up. He smirked at me and I could hear Peter chuckling. Felix raised his hand and swung down I closed my eye, preparing for the hit. I could feel it comeing when- _

I gasped and sat up. I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. 8:37. I shook Henry awake and headed home for another night of Tumblr and Fanfics.

* * *

**Nightmares suck. Review please? Happy New Year guys! May all of your 2014's be epic!**

_**-Ninja**_


	6. Chapter 6: Capture the Princess

**6 chapters in 3 days. Wow. And you guys are SO great! Love you guys!**

* * *

Once I stepped out of the clubhouse, beers and cigarettes in hand, I headed for the street. Once we were on the dark street we headed for Henry's house, passing mine on the way. I gave Henry a beer and told him I was going home. Bae greeted him at the door and waved at me. I waved back and turned. Beach again.

Three times in two days I'd headed to the beach to think. It wasn't getting old. I sat on the same bench I had before and opened a beer. I heard footsteps. I ignored them in the hopes that they'd ignore me in return.

Nope.

"Why hello, Princess, we meet again." '_Gosh freaking mother of!'_

"What 'cha got there, Princess?" I sighed.

"Beer want some?" I asked.

"Sure." said Peter. The boys walked in front of me and sat on the other side of the bench, each grabbing a bottle.

I took a sip. It wasn't doing anything for me but by the end of the bottle I should have a mild buzz. "What do you want, Lost boys?" I asked. My voice really sounded fed up but I guess I was, so I didn't really care.

"Just to talk." said Felix as he took a sip from his bottle. I took a swig and finished off my bottle. I groaned. Felix sat his bottle down and sighed. I grabbed it, took a drink, and handed it back. He just rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Talk about what?" I asked, bored.

"You slapped me." Felix stated.

"Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"You touched me. I don't like being touched." I grabbed Felix's beer and stood up. I turned away and walked up the beach back to the dimly lit road, drinking slowly as I went. I heard them following me. Of course they were following me.

"Wait up, Princess!" Peter called after me.

"Nope!" I shouted, walking a little faster. _'Please don't say it, please don't say it, please just… DO. NOT. SAY. IT!'_

"Felix, it's time to play a game of Capture the Princess." They said it.

"Right-O, Pan. Let's play." I could hear them smirking. And running. And yelling. _'Fud…'_ I began to run as fast as I could. Faster and faster through town until I was at the city lines.

I turned around. They were still going strong. I panted, letting my puffy breaths blow in the wind. I turned my head right and left. I turned left, towards the clubhouse. And started running. I had to admit, even if it was tiring and irritating, it was kinda fun to run around in the woods playing the most extravagant game of tag ever.

I swerved to right to avoid heading for the clubhouse and jumped up, grabbing a low hanging branch. I pulled myself up and began to climb. I was up about three branches when I heard them stop under the tree to catch their breath. Then my worst nightmare came true. My phone rang, and it was my father. "Yes, Papa?" I asked with a whisper. The boys began to whistle and yell for me to come down.

_"Is that those boys who were bothering you? Where are you?"_

"I'll be home in a minute, Papa, Ok?"

_"We are going to have a serious discussion when you get home! Why are you with those boys?!"_

"Papa, Papa, calm down. I'll be home in a minute. Love you."

_"I love you too, but you need to-"_ I hung up and looked down.

"Catch me!" I called down to the boys. They extended their arms and I dropped. I shook my head to clear my eyes and looked up. Peter and I caught eyes. He stared down at me; his blue-green eyes were big and curious. _'Even hotter up close.' _I thought. I coughed and hopped down.

"I'm going home, don't chase me again." I said firmly but I'm pretty sure I sounded really, _really_, flustered. I turned around and ran home, leaving the boys in the woods.

Once I was at the front door, I took a breath of preparation and headed inside. Papa was waitingin the kitchen with Belle and Bae. _'Crap.'_

"Lydia, why were you out with the Pan boy and that Dawson kid?" Papa asked.

I groaned. "They saw me at the beach and then started to chase me. Nothing happened, I promise." I said with a huff, crossing my arms.

"We were worried about you, Lydia. You keep distancing yourself from us. And now you're hanging out with the Pan kid? The one who's been tormenting you and Henry since you could talk?" said Bae. He was such a protective brother but this wasn't his place

"I wasn't 'hanging out' with anyone! They were chasing me and I ran. It's a game they play. I'm fine."

"I'm sick of all those kids thinking they can bully you like that. I'm going to talk to Parker Pan in the morning before we leave and fix this." said Papa, crossing his arms angrily.

"No, you aren't. I'm fine and that will just make it worse." I said huffily. "I'm going to bed." I shoved past the group of concerned adults and went up to my room.

I didn't bother getting on the computer, I was tired, buzzed, and I had to get up at 6:00 tomorrow. I curled into my pillows without bothering to pull up the cover and fell into a deep, deep sleep.

_I shook my head to clear my eyes and looked up. My eyes met Peter Pans and his warmth was radiating, keeping me warm in the cold woods. His beautiful eyes bore into mine and he leaned down. He was going to kiss me! I leapt from his arms and onto the ground. "Playing hard to get, I see." He said, following me and a ran forward. I reached the edge of the tree line and he grabbed my wrist, pulling me into his chest and looking down at me. He kissed my forehead and released me. _

_I smiled at him and walked into the street. All the lost boys were there, staring at me. They had knives and sticks. My eyes widened. "P-Peter, Felix?" I called towards the woods frantically. The boys were surrounding me. Felix was at the edge of the heard, trying to get to me._

_"Lydia! I'm coming!" he shouted but the lost boys knocked him down and hit him unconscious._

_"FELIX!" I cried. The lost boys were getting closer and Peter had disappeared. "Help Me!" I shrieked. No one was coming and they were getting closer and closer. I screamed and shrieked and cried for help. Screeching, I tried to push past them to help Felix and get away but it didn't work. They were holding me back. Their grips were tight and painful and I couldn't get free. I was sobbing and screaming, just trying to get away. Everything hurt and one of them lit a lighter and lit a stick on fire. He was bringing it closer and closer and all a could do was screech until-_

"AAAAAH!" I shrieked as I bolted up in my bed. I was covered in cold sweat and I was struggling to breath. My whole body was wracked with pain and sobs. I held myself and cried.

My door suddenly burst open and Papa ran in. He was huffing and looking around the room. "Whats wrong, Dearie?" he asked me.

I looked at him with bloodshot eyes, tears streaming down my face as my body shook. "Aw, baby, what happened?" he asked as he walked forward and wrapped his arms around me. He rubbed his hands up and down and tried to calm me down. Once I was done sobbing he let me go without asking questions and told me to get ready because we had to leave for the airport in an hour. I nodded and started getting ready when he left.

It was going to be a long day…

* * *

**Review? Please? :D**

_**-Ninja**_


	7. Chapter 7: John Carter

**Again, my lovelies, DO. NOT. go on chat rooms. They are dangerous. Seriously.**

* * *

After I was fully awake, I put on my concealer, foundation, and powder, followed by gold and brown eye shadow with gold eyeliner on the top lid and black on the bottom lid. I then pulled on a blue and black striped sock cap with a small bill, a black and dark-gray horizontal striped thin sweater, and a pair of ripped and bleached blue jeans. Lastly I slid on my converse, braided my hair to the side, and walked down stairs where my father and Belle were waiting.

"Ready, Dearie?" asked my father as I grabbed the cup of coffee he was holding out to me.i nodded and he nodded and then we were out the door.

We hopped in the car and headed off. I plugged in my headphones and listened to Panic! At the disco, hoping no one would bother me. Someone always bothers me. "So, Lydia, how did you sleep last night?" asked Belle sweetly. I wasn't in the mood for sweet.

"I had a dream I was going to be murdered and no one came to save me." I stated bluntly. I continued to look out the car window and drink my coffee as Belle went silent. It's not that I didn't like Belle, I loved her. She made my father happy and had for 5 years, but she wasn't my mother and I didn't want one so I tried to keep my distance. I tried to keep my distance from most people though, so it didn't really make a difference.

After about thirty more minutes we were at the airport and through the check-in, waiting for our plane. I was sitting by Henry, looking at my phone, when we were called to board. We had first class and 4 hour flight. I let Henry have the window seat first while I took the isle, playing Minecraft on my father's laptop. That's when it started.

Tap.

Tap.

Thump.

Tap.

Someone was tapping on my head. _'Freaking Chr-'_ I turned around, seeing Peter FREAKING Pan behind me with a smug little grin on his face. I turned to my right, seeing Felix sitting in the seat across from him. I didn't say anything. I just turned around and kept playing. Then they started bugging Henry, and my Father who was sitting in front of Felix. No.

I stood up and turned toward the bathroom on the back of the plane. I grabbed both boys by the ears and dragged them with me. They were wincing in pain as I pinched down harder and harder. Once we were at the back of the plane, I released them. "What in bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" Peter nearly shouted.

"Lookey here, Lost Boys. I'm on vacation. My whole _family_ is on vacation. That means you're on vacation. I don't care why you came, you are now on vacation. You will not torment us, you will not touch us, you will not be yourselves for the remainder of this holiday. Do I make myself clear?" the boys nodded in shock. "Good." I said with a bright smile. "Then, for the remainder of the holiday, we are going to be friends." I turned around and walked back to my seat, leaving the two boys to stare in mild shock s I left.

I plopped down next to Henry and he, of course, asked what happened. I just said we would be fine for the rest of the trip. Knowing me, Henry just nodded and looked back out the window.

I got on Neverlandia and waited a few minutes before I was sent a message.

_Lostinyoureyes123: Hey, whts up?_

_QueenofAnime101: im on a plane 2 miami, wbu?_

_Lostinyoureyes123: NO WAY! I live in Miami! Wht time will you be here?_

_QueenofAnime101: at 10._

_Lostinyoureye123: thts in 3 hrs, I could make there in time!_

_QueenofAnime101: Do u wanna meet at the airport? Ill b terminal 34a._

_Lostinyoureyes123: Ya, wht are u wearing so I cn find u._

_QueenofAnime101: blue and black sock hat, and black and gray sweater, ripped jeans and converse._

_Lostinyoureyes123: ill be in black jeans, a red t-shirt with black and blue DC's and a Perry the platypus hat._

_QueenofAnime101: Lol, nice, hey, whts ur name?_

_Lostinyoureyes123: John Carter, wbu?_

_QueenofAnime101: Lydia Gold._

_Lostinyoureyes123: Awesome. Ill pick u up at 10, then._

_QueenofAnime101: Cool, u can take me to where im staying then now so u can pick me up later on._

_Lostinyoureyes123: Sweet, I g2g so I cn get ready, see ya, Lydia!_

_QueenofAnime101: kk, see ya!_

I logged off and suppressed a squeal. I was finally going to meet him! How exciting! Felix noticed my excitement. "What's got you all hyped up?" he asked. I tuned to him with a grin on my face.

"I'm going to meet my other best friend of the past two years today." Felix looked surprised, as did my father who was sitting right across from me.

"Who's that?" they both asked.

"This guy I met a while back on Neverlandia. He's picking me up to take me to the condo, Papa. I promise it's safe. Papa looked a bit wary about the idea.

"Really?" he asked.

"You can meet him first, if you want." Papa nodded and went back to whatever it was he was doing and I turned back to the computer.

We finally landed and I walked out of the terminal, into the fresh air. I'd always hated the trip to Miami but this time I didn't mind. I walked out holding my phone, searching for John. Then I saw him looking around, holding a Perry the Platypus hat. He had a little Mohawk on his head formed by dirty blond hair, dark brown eyes, a long –but not too long- nose, and a very defined jaw, wearing exactly what he had described.

I walked up to him and his eyes widened a bit. "Lydia?" he asked.

I nodded. "John?" he nodded.

"You're hotter than I imagined." He said with a bashful smile.

"You too." I said, blushing.

"Would it be wrong to hug?" he asked awkwardly.

I shook my head and giggled. He tenderly wrapped his arms around me and I hugged him back. He was wearing Axe body spray and his shirt smell like boy. I pulled back. "Dude, this is crazy." I said.

"I know, man, I, like, couldn't believe I was gonna' meet you."

I smiled. This was really, _really, __**REALLY **_awkward. "Is this him?" I heard four familiar voices say behind me.

_'Mother of-'_

* * *

**Hmm... Interesting... PLEASE Review. Do it for John!**

_**-Ninja**_


	8. Chapter 8: Swim Suits

**Thank's for being so supportive, guys. It means a TON!**

* * *

_'Mother of-"_ I turned around. "Yes, this is him." I said.

To say the crowd I face was intimidating was an understatement. Bae, who was Felix's height was staring straight at John, Felix, who was being Felix, glared at him, Peter looked like he was about to commit murder, and Papa was being Papa which was scary enough. I suppose being friends on vacation made Felix and Peter very protective because I'm pretty sure they were contemplating murder at that moment. I took a step forward in hopes of protecting John who barely seemed flustered. "And none of you are going to threaten, touch, glare at him, got it? He's my _friend._" The last word was of course directed at Felix and Peter.

"Take care of my baby sister, Jonny Boy, or I'll take it upon myself to take care of _you."_ said Bae as he turned to head back to Emma.

"That's my little girl, there, Sonny, be careful." said Papa. How he managed to make that simple sentence so scary was beyond me.

"Felix, we have a new boy to watch." said Pan, still glaring daggers at John.

"It would seem so." said Felix. If looks could kill John would be dead. They took the friend thing _way_ too seriously.

"Wait, wait. Felix and Peter? AS in douche bags Felix in Peter? The ones who torment you and your best friend every day?" asked John.

I nodded tiredly and sighed. "We have an agreement for the remainder of our vacation." I said, rubbing the bridge of my nose. I was getting a migraine and the sun wasn't the only thing causing it.

"You told him about us?" asked Peter angrily.

"Peter, we can discuss this at home, which is the next time I want to see you. And quite frankly I don't want to see you there because at home you'll continue to be a Douche. Stop being so protective when you don't really care and go to your hotel!" I exclaimed, staring Peter dead in the eye.

"You think I don't care?" asked Peter with false hurt.

"I know neither you or Felix do, now I'm going with my friend and you should too." I said.

"Hey!" Felix remarked. I ignored him and turned to John.

"Let's go before something bad happens." I said. He nodded quickly and turned, walking quickly towards his car. I followed close behind, eager to get away from the Lost Boys.

Once we were in Johns car, he finally spoke. "Where did you say you lived again?" he asked with an airy laugh.

"Storybrooke, City of Dreams." I said, mocking our towns' motto.

"City of Nightmares, more like." said John with a smile.

"You have no idea." I said with a sigh. He turned on the radio.

_"And next up we have Avril Levigne with 'Here's to Never Growing Up'."_

"I love this song." I said. John smiled at me and turned it up. I began to sing along and soon enough John had joined it. By the end of the song we were laughing like crazy and pulling into the parking lot of our condo building. "Wanna' come in? I'm putting on a swim suit and heading for the beach." John nodded.

We hopped out of the car and headed for the door. Then I saw it. The back of two heads that I shouldn't have seen until the end of vacation. "Oh, come on!" I whispered. They heard me. Of course they heard me. The universe would have wanted them to see me. Yeesh.

"Oh my, you're staying here? Didn't even realize." said Peter, smiling innocently at me. Felix was just smirking like a douche.

"Oh my, you're stalking me? Didn't even realize." I mocked. Peter's eyes narrowed. He was so hot when he was angry, it hurt. John was chuckling and Felix was trying not to laugh. Peter and I were in a bit of a staring match, eyes narrowed at each other like daggers. So hot.

Peter didn't reply. He really was stalking me. He just turned around and went back to talk to the woman at the front desk. I smirked. Since I was friends with them this week I had an idea. "Well, I was just going upstairs to pick out a swimsuit for the day, thought you boys might want to help me but that's ok, you can just be snug in your condo, wondering what it would be like to bond with me. I _definitely _don't mind." I said. I was being a tease and I loved it. They were fidgeting in their designer shoe's.

"We'll come, we'd like to _bond_." I narrowed my eyes and grinned evilly at them. Perfect.

We went to the elevator and made it to our floor. I opened the door and headed towards my room in the very back. The room had white walls, with a bed centered on the far side, a dresser on the wall attached to the drawer, and a vanity on the third wall. The back wall was all glass and led to a small balcony. I went to the dresser and pulled off my hat, setting it on the top. I bent down and opened the bottom drawer, pulling out three one piece suits to the apparent disappointment of all three boys. I laid them on the bed then face palmed.

"What?" asked Felix.

"My boobs grew. I'm not an A-cup anymore. I need a new suit." I said bluntly, staring at my suits. The boys blushed. "I'll just have to buy some new ones." I said, shrugging.

"With what?" asked John. I pulled a few hundred's from my pockets. They stared at it. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll buy lunch if you guys tell me what looks good. I'm in Florida so I'm getting my flirt on." I said. I was really hoping I was making Peter and Felix jealous because if they were jealous it meant they liked me. I walked out the door.

"Where'd you get that money?" asked Peter.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "I have my ways." I said with a smirk. In reality, it was from my paychecks from the flower shop I worked at that Belles dad ran. Not that they needed to know that. "Wait." I said. The boys stopped just as they were about to cross the threshold into the living room. "I need to change." I walked back into my room and shoved them out.

I took off my clothes and pulled on some black flip-flops, bleached and ripped daisy-duke, a black tank-top, and some large sunglasses. I stuffed my money into my pocket and walked out the door again. The boys stared at me, and not going to lie, I kinda' liked the attention. I walked out the door and headed for the buildings garage. "I'm driving." I said as we entered the cool parking garage.

"Driving what?" asked Felix.

I just smirked and continued forward. We finally made it to my car, a white Charger with chrome rims and tinted windows I opened the door and slid in, grabbing the key from the cup-holder. The boys didn't move. I poked my head out the now rolled down window and peered at them, dropping the sunglasses onto my face. "Coming?"

* * *

**Review? For their Friendship? Pwease? *puppy eyes***

_**-Ninja**_


	9. Chapter 9: Maria

**I may not be able to post as frequently after the 7th, my lovelies, but I shall not abandon this story!**

* * *

Once all they boys were in the car, I backed out and drove into the street. We drove in silence, nothing but the satellite radio making noise. Peter spoke first. "You're different down here. Less…" he searched for the right word. "Reclusive." He decided. I looked at him through the rear-view mirror. He was sitting behind John who was in the passenger seat. I smiled open-mouthed and looked back at the road, suppressing a laugh.

"It's easy to be myself when I don't have a horde of boys chasing me around town. This place brings out the horrible flirt in me, Petey." I said. I grinned when he twitched at the nickname.

We drove a few more minutes before I pulled into the parking lot of a little shop of one of the main streets. I opened the door to the car and stepped out. I slammed the door shut as the boys got out and took long steps towards the door. I walked up the tree steps to the front door of the shop and opened it. The girl at the register smiled when she saw me. "Only three this time, Lady Lips?" she asked with a smile.

"Only three." I replied, grinning back at her. "How are ya, Daisy Duke?" I asked as I hopped on the counter. The boys looked hilariously confused.

"Good, how are they?" she asked, pointing to the confused lot of boys that followed me into the store like lost puppy's. I sighed like they were more hopeless than they appeared and shook my head.

"They came to help me pick out new suits." I said in mock shame.

"Two peicers this year?" she asked with excited raise of her brow. I nodded and she squealed. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Who's this?" asked Peter like a protective boyfriend. _'Good. Let him be jealous.'_ I thought.

"This is my dearest friend from here, Maria. Maria, these are the douche bags I tell you about and my new friend, John." I said pointing out each boy.

"Ah…" Maria said in nodding contemplation. "You're getting them new suits too, aren't you?" she asked flatly, eyeing each boy with a precise eye. I looked at Maria. She was 5'7, this, and had a natural tan due to her Latin roots. Her black hair was long and silky as it flowed down her back and her dark eyes were as enchanting as ever. I had no hope of being as gorgeous as her. I was short; I had copper red hair, and was probably pastier than most albinos'.

"Yep." I said. I walked to a rack that was covered in swim trunk and pulled out three pairs. "Green for Peter, black for Felix, blue for John." I said, pointing to the back of the brightly lit store. There were 5 changing rooms and I motioned for each of them to get changed.

Each boy took their designated trunks, grumbled something about how stupid all this was, and went to get changed. Maria and I waited a few minutes and soon each boy was wearing a swimsuit without their shirts on. It was appealing to say the least. Each boy ad surprisingly defined six packs. I was very impressed and Maria let out a low whistle and leaned on the counter. "Nice." She nearly whispered.

I smiled. She was right. "Time to help me pick out a suit." I said, searching another rack. About ten minutes of searching went by before I was tapped on the shoulder. Felix stood behind me, grinning and holding a suit. It tied at the valley of the breasts, the back, and around the neck. The bottom tied at the hips. It was black with embroidered dark purple flowers. I looked at it. I nodded in approval. "Yep, I'll try it on."

Felix smiled and handed me the bikini. I got to the changing room and put it on. It fit well and was tight enough that it would stay on if it got wet. I walked out of the dressing room to ask Maria what she thought. "Girl, you have never looked better." Maria said as I walked out of the changing room sporting the bikini and my sunglasses. The boys practically stopped breathing. I didn't get why. I wasn't, like, fat or anything but I wasn't nearly pretty enough to elicit such a response.

"Wow." Was echoed through the room and I blushed. "You guys like it?" I asked bashfully but I was pretty sure I knew the answer.

"Yeah…" they all said, slack jawed. They were being stupidly over-dramatic.

I talked to Maria about the price and I pulled out a hundred and handed to Maria. "See you at the bonfire, Daisy Duke." I said blowing a kiss and walking out, gesturing for the boys to follow. Maria just smiled and waved goodbye.

Once we were in the car and driving back towards the condo in out swim suits, John decided to pop the question I was waiting for. "Bonfire?" he asked.

"It's an annual thing Maria and her friends do. Anyone who like parties, music, or booze is welcome." I said, not taking my eyes off the road. There were lots of surfers and tourists out today, and I knew a lot of them lived in the condo building. I rolled my eyes at a tourist with a haltingly obvious tan-line shaped like a T-shirt. He was holding an ice cream cone and wore floral pattern swim trunks. Mr. Patterson. Lived down the hall from us. He was a nice man.

I pulled into the parking lot of the condo building and once again hopped out and slammed the door shut, locking it. "Do you drink, John?" I asked. John nodded. "Awesome. I know this guy who owes me, he always get's my booze down her." I said. Gosh, I needed to tone it down. I was becoming the horrible, flirtatious punk I always turned into when I was down there.

I walked into the building and used the stairs to get to the second floor. I walked to room 204 and knocked. An incredibly attractive 26 year old with black hair and dark eyes opened the door. "I want booze, Killian. Beer preferably." I said.

"Ah, hello, Ms. Gold. I'll get right on that, would you like to come in?" he asked.

"Is Milah home?"

"Yes." He said with a nod, like it was obvious.

"No." I said flatly. He shrugged and turned around. He appeared back at the door after about three minutes with an 8 pack of Bud Weiser, and a cheap bottle opener in one hand and a box of cigarettes and lighter in the other. He handed them to me. I gave John the beer, and stuffed the other contents into my pocket. "Thanks, Killian." I said.

"Any time, Lydia." He said tiredly as he shut his door.

"Who was that?" asked Peter.

"The guy who ruined my dad's marriage." I said calmly as I walked down the hall towards the stairs.

* * *

**I have lots of views so while you guys are viewing, why nod drop a Fave and Follow? *hint hint* Please review, guys. Do it for Killian!**

_**-Ninja**_


	10. Chapter 10: Bonfire

**I know I'm a terrible person for not posting the second chapter yesterday but I was dragged out of my house before I could finish and didn't get back until very late in the evening. I'M SORRY!**

* * *

After Killian gave us the beer and cigarettes, I led the boys back up to our condo where I hid the beer in a cooler I put there last year before we left for home. I asked the boys what they wanted to do and John suggested truth or dare.

"Ok." I said, shrugging. "No doing anything M rated, got it?" I said, mainly directing at Felix, our schools resident playboy. The guys nodded. "Alright." I said. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water to spin. "Who goes first?" I asked. They all stared pointedly at me. I rolled my eyes and spun the bottle. It landed on Felix.

"Truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Truth." He said, looking me dead in the eye. He wanted to tell me something, it was only a matter of asking the right question, but I was dolt so I decided to ask an obvious question. "Did you really make out with Bella Lina while she was still dating Tommy Thumb?" I asked.

He smiled at me and shook his head, laughing lightly. "No." he said. I didn't really care how the rumor started, probably by Felix one night just to cause trouble. I didn't press. Felix spun the bottle and it landed on Peter.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare." said Peter with a grin.

"I dare you too… Walk out into the street, wearing the trunks you have on now, and flex at every girl that passes for 3 minutes." said Felix, smiling amusedly.

"I'll start the timer." I said, grinning like mad.

We all went down to the street in front of the condo building and watched as Peter flexed for every girl that passed. We were laughing like crazy. We laughed even harder when an elderly woman smacked him and her husband wacked him with a cane. I nearly fell, watching that happen. John had to help me up as my knees buckled. Finally, Felix called him back and soon we were back in my room, spinning the bottle. It landed at me. Peter freaking pan spun a bottle that landed on me. This was a bad idea.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

I swallowed a hard lump in my throat. "Truth." I said evenly. I couldn't believe my voice hadn't wavered.

"Who was your first kiss?" he asked, smiling.

"No one. I've never even been on a date." I said blankly. They all stared in disbelief.

"How is that possible?" asked Peter, more to himself than me.

"Well when you and your best friend are the # 1 rejected losers in your school it's hard for you to get a date." I snapped. Peter stared at the floor in front of him, avoiding my eye. Could he have felt guilty? I spun the bottle and it landed on John. I wanted to change the subject. Quickly.

"Truth or dare?"

We spent the rest of the afternoon playing truth or dare and avoiding touchy subjects. At sundown John said he had to go home. We all watched him. I stood and groaned as I stretched my back. That's when I realized my family was home by now and I was on the top floor of the building with my arch enemies with no way to escape unnoticed.

"Guys…" I said, eyes wide, staring at the floor.

"What?" they asked.

"My family is here."

"So?" asked Peter. He wasn't getting it.

"They will see you." I whispered harshly. I thought for a moment. I began to pace and think of how to get them out. "Ah ha!" I nearly shouted.

"What?" asked Felix.

"I will get them out of the house. I'll leave last and slam the door. When you hear it, leave. They won't even notice." I paused, looking at them. "Lock the door behind you." was the last think I said before I slipped out of the door. I paused before I was fully out. "Take the beer with you and meet me at Maria's shop. We'll head to the bonfire from there."

I stepped into the living room where everyone was playing Monopoly and apparently planning multiple homicides. "Hey, tonight's the bonfire. You guys take Henry and me to the shop to get him a suit before we go?"

"Jeeze, yes." said Emma, standing up quickly. Bae followed Emma; he was followed by Papa, Papa by Belle, Belle by Henry and Henry by me where I slammed the door. We walked down the hall and I silently prayed the boys made it out without being caught. It'd be my head if they were.

We got to the garage and Papa took a large black hummer to get us to the Shop. We got there, talking about what we were doing over vacation and laughing. They were all going to a cave the next day and once again they asked if I wanted to come. They always asked if I wanted to come. I never did, I was terrified of caves.

Finally they dropped off Henry and I and we went into the shop. Felix and Peter were actually waiting there. I had no idea how they got there that fast but they were there, so… Whatever. Henry wasn't too happy to see them though. "What are _you_ doing here?" he asked them accusingly.

I gave them a warning look. They motioned to their trunks. "We were just here to get swimsuits for the bonfire tonight." said Peter. He was empty handed, as was Felix. _'Where's my beer?'_ I thought.

"Henry, are you coming this year?" asked Maria sweetly. She was flirting with Henry again. She did every year. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm going to walk around the shopping district. See what antiques they have." Maria nodded. Her watch started to beep.

"6:00, Closing time. She said with a smile as she hopped over the counter and to the door. She flipped the open sign to closed and headed out, holding my beer. I sighed in relief. The rule of the bonfire was, if you came, you brought something. I ran out after her followed by Peter and Felix. Henry walked out after them and turned the other way towards the Shopping district. My little nerd. We walked across the street to the beach and plopped down on a bench near a pile of logs.

Rico, Maria's crazy hot 18 year old brother, came up from behind us and dumped on a few more sticks before igniting it with a grill lighter. Everyone around us cheered and I grabbed a beer, popping it with the bottle opener. Pulled off my sunglasses, and pulled my cigarettes and lighter from my pocket. I set them on Lia's, Maria's cousin, bag. Then I pulled off my shorts so I was in just my bikini and ran towards the ocean, pulling Peter and Felix with me.

I dipped my head under and sprung up as the boys got to be waist deep. I swam towards them. "Come on guys, swim a little. It's fun." I insisted. They walked in a little deeper and began to swim. I splashed them and they splashed back. Eventually several other people were in the water and the whole ocean felt like a splash-fest. I was laughing and getting salt water in my mouth when it happened. Someone untied my top.

**_'CRAP!'_**

* * *

**Uh-oh! Who could of done that? Review PLEEEAAASE? For Maria?**

**-****_Ninja_**


	11. Chapter 11: Topless

**I felt like I wasn't giving Felix enough screen time so I wedged some in this chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

I spun around to see who untied my top. Big mistake. Rico was standing with some of his friends, laughing at me. I didn't get why they were laughing so hard until I realized my top had floated to the top of the water and came undone around my neck too. I didn't have time to be mad. I tried to grab my top but Rico grabbed it. I knew it was useless to try to get it back; Rico was to strong and mean. I dove under and heard them laughing more. I swam under the water until my chest hurt and I had to breathe.

I popped back up, trying to cover myself. I was pretty far from everyone else, holding myself up my by a slick rock. I could feel hot tears streaming down my face with the cold salt water. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't shout for Maria, she was on the shore, talking to her friends and I couldn't call for Peter and Felix. Even if it didn't draw too much attention to me, one of them would still see my boobs and I couldn't let that happen. _'This can't be happening._' I thought.

Felix caught my eye and swam towards me. _'No, no, no, no, no, no!'_ I thought. I swam behind the rock. "What are you doing back there?" he asked. I could hear his amusement.

"Swimming." I said weakly. Fail. Total Freaking Fail. I face palmed.

"Why are you swimming way back here?" he asked. He was coming around the rock. _'Crap!'_ I thought.

I had nothing. No excuse. "I- someone t-took my top." I said, choking. I was crying really hard. It was SO embarrassing!

"Really?" he asked, chuckling shamelessly.

"FELIX!" I shouted. Then I covered my mouth because I was afraid someone would hear me.

Felix finally stopped laughing. "Hold on." He said, swimming away. A few minutes later he came back, holding a soaked towel. "Wrap up in this. I'll get you to shore." He said.

"Who's towel is this?" I asked. He shrugged and picked me up bridal style, swimming towards the beach. Once there, he sat me down gently by the fire. He sat next to me, propping up his knees up and holding his arms on them, holding his hands together.

I looked down, blushing and stopping my tears. The latter was becoming increasingly difficult as they poured down my face. I was sitting topless on the beach, swaddled in a blanket with one of my biggest tormenters and my schools biggest playboy. I jumped when I felt him wrap and arm around me and rub his hand up and down my arm. He smiled at me. "No one can know about this." He said. "When we get home, I mean."

I let out a dry laugh. "Like I have anyone to tell." I said.

"Henry." He suggested.

"Exactly."I pointed out. He chuckled and nodded. I sighed and leaned into him, staring at the fire. In that one moment I felt like I was at true peace. Like that I could have at least one second without caring about anything. It felt nice. But all nice moments get ruined by something. Including that one.

I felt myself being pulled up harshly by the shoulder and I almost dropped my towel. As it came off my shoulders, I grabbed in and gripped it in my hand, just above my breasts.

"What are you doing?" shouted Bae. It had to be Bae. It just _HAD_ to be Bae.

"N-nothing." I said, shocked.

"Where's Henry?" he demanded.

"Shopping." I said, still mildly in shock. Felix just sat there, staring at us. Waiting to see what happened.

He narrowed his eyes. "He's by _himself_?" he asked, seething. I nodded, gulping. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRISPONSIBLE? HOW COULD YOU LET HENRY GO OFF BY HIMSELF IN A CITY! THIS ISN'T STORYBROOKE, LYDIA, PEOPLE HERE COULD BE DANGEROUS!" I started crying again. I did very bad under pressure and even worse when in trouble. Bae had only yelled at me a handful of times in my life and this was the worst. I just looked down and sobbed.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry Bae." I said, my voice cracking with each word.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID, LYDIA?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMART!"Ouch. That hurt. I looked up at Bae, glaring daggers. I smacked him across the face and he stared at me in disbelief.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ CALL ME STUPID! I GET ENOUGH OF THAT AT HOME!" I screamed. I wasn't shouting. I was screaming. It was high pitched and LOUD.

"I'm sorry, Lydia." He said. I couldn't determine his emotion but he seemed genuinely regretful. I wasn't letting it slide.

He called me stupid.

"I don't care." I said firmly, dismissing him. He stared at me, confused. "Henry's in the shopping district. "Find him yourself, and don't talk to me until we get home. You know that's a sore spot and you went there anyway." I spat. I grabbed my stuff from off Lia's bag and stormed off towards the condo. I heard Felix following. And Peter. I forced my stuff into Peter's arms and he got to walking beside me. I tied the towel so it wouldn't fall off and took my stuff back. I pulled out a cigarette. Lighting it and taking a long drag.

"What was that about?" asked Felix. I didn't want to tell him that when he called me stupid throughout all of third grade it struck a chord so I just shrugged.

"What happened?" asked Peter. He must have missed the whole thing. Felix and I said nothing and we walked in silence back to the condo building. I dropped my cigarette in the trashcan out front and walked in.

The boys stopped on the 15th floor to get to their room and I went up 15 more to the top. I forced the door open when I got to our place and slammed it shut, rushing to my room. Once there I locked it. I ignored everyone's attempts to get to me and I cried myself to sleep. I didn't dream at all. I only had nightmares about Bae and Papa calling me stupid. I woke with a start and looked at the clock. 12:37. Everyone would be gone by now at the cave. I spent the whole day in my room, not eating, not sleeping. I sat on my butt and scrolled through Tumblr. I watched a few videos and listened to music too but that was it. When I heard the door open I looked at the clock on the laptop I was using. 10:19. I decide to turn it off and go to sleep. No one even bothered trying to talk to me. They were doing their own thing. I fell asleep after a few minutes.

_"Please, why can't I get it right?" I begged Bae. I was 7 years old, Bae was 29 and trying to help me with my science homework._

_"Maybe you're real parents were just stupid and you got it from them." I looked up. That wasn't Bae. IT was Papa. Papa had never called me stupid before. I started to cry. "Oh, here come the waterworks. That's right you little nobody, cry. We don't care enough to stop you!" he said, throwing up his hands._

_"We?" I asked._

_"We." said Bae, walking up to us. Belle, Emma, Henry, Mary Margret, and David, Henry's grandparents, also walked up. They all began laughing. I felt so small. I was my age again and they were all surrounding me, looking down on me. I dropped to my knees and sobbed, burying my face in my hands._

I woke with a start, crying. I cried and cried and cried. I could hear everyone bustling outside. I could smell bacon and hear them laughing and talking about how good breakfast was. They always left me out. No matter what I was always the outsider. They cared, but enough to make me feel like I was really part of the family. Why should they? I was a brat, an idiot, a vermin.

I needed a shower.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please drop a Fave and Follow if you did! Spread the word! And as always, please review. Do it for Felix?**

_**-Ninja**_


	12. Chapter 12: Friends

**I want to thank all of you for the sparkling reviews. I can't believe I actually have 30! Doesn't sound like a lot but it means SOOO MUCH! Love you guys!**

* * *

I sniffed deeply. I reeked like B.O. and was still in an old towel and a dirty bikini bottom. I was so gross. I groaned and hauled myself to the bathroom connected to my room. I turned on the faucet, washed my face, turned it off then adjusted the water in the shower. Once it was at the right temperature, I blasted my Fall Out Boy station on Pandora and hopped in.

I sighed with relief as the hot water hit my back. I squeezed some shampoo from the bottle and scrubbed it into my hair, kneading at my scalp to get out all the salt water. I then I used my conditioner and let it soak in my hair as I shaved my legs. I finally rinsed out all the conditioner and stepped out of the tub, turning off the water. I toweled myself dry and put my hair in a top-knot.

I walked into my room, wrote my number on a sticky note that I had in one of my drawers, and folded in half. I then pulled on a black hoodie with the sleeves cut off and an old pair of swim trunks, sliding into my flip flops. I walked out of my room and into the living room where everyone was waiting – were they waiting?- and watching TV. I smiled at everyone and walked into the kitchen. I taped the sticky note shut and gave it to Henry. "If John comes by today, give him that. I said. He nodded and I went back into my room.

I grabbed my laptop case which had the cable that connected laptops to TV's, headphones, and a spare charger, and stuffed my Laptop in it. I then yanked it over my shoulder and headed out. "Where are you going?" asked Bae.

"Shut up, Bae!" I said, walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Papa.

"A friends house." I said, touching the door-knob.

"Family game night is tonight." He said.

I winced. "Pass." I said, opening the door.

"Oh, come on? Abandoning Henry, now skipping family night? What is up with you, Lydia."

I sucked in a deep breath a spun around.

"Baelfire." I said icily calm, looking my brother dead in the eye. "SHUT. UP." And with that I was out the door to leave my family in shock. I could have pointed out how it was Henry who abandoned me because he was older and was supposed to be at the bonfire, not shopping but getting Henry in trouble would just be another family member butting heads with me. I sighed, shook my head and walked to the elevator. I hit the button with 15 printed on it and headed down.

Once on the 15th level, I walk past each room until I found the one with loud shouts and Rock music emitting from it. I knocked on the door and Peter answered it. He was shirtless in nothing but boxers and was rubbing the back of his head. "Lydia?" he asked. He looked down and started blushing. "I'll be back in a second." He said, shutting the door. He opened it a minute later in loose, dark jeans, still shirtless. "What's up?" he asked smoothly.

"This is our last day as friends, I was wondering if you wanted to watch some movies and play video games." I said. He smiled wide.

"Sure." He opened the door wider and let me in. I walked in. The house reeked of deodorant and sweat. Maybe a tint of old take out. It was surprisingly clean but the kitchen was pretty trashed. I walked over to their TV and plugged my Laptop into it as well as the charger. I pulled up Netflix and opened up the horror section. We turned on a movie about an asylum and I plopped on the couch. Peter and Felix sat on either side of my, both shirtless in jeans.

"How'd you connect to the internet?" asked Felix. Always one to ask relevant questions.

"My laptop had a hot spot." I said mindlessly, leaning forward, resting my elbows on my knees. We watched movie after movie and I was getting tired. I had no clue what time it was but I was yawning. I leaned back as drowsiness overtook me and leaned against Peter. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer. I figured it was subconscious so I didn't complain. I shut my eyes snuggled a little closer. Then one of them farted and I started giggling. If I ever got a boyfriend he would think I was totally gross or the coolest chick ever. "Gosh, that is _vile._ I don't know what you guys ate but it ain't sitting well." I waved my hand in front of my nose.

The guys laughed. I stood up unplugged my laptop from the TV. The clock on it read 9:32. I better go, guys." I said, yawning.

"Already?" they asked.

"I ave to get up at 4 in the morning tomorrow so, yeah, I'm gonna' go now." I said, packing my stuff and heading for their door. I walked out and said goodbye, then I headed for the condo. I walked in silently, hoping everyone was in bed. Nope.

Not if would get me to bed quietly.

Guess who was awake.

Papa.

"We tried calling you, why didn't you answer?" he asked pointedly.

"Left my phone here." I said, walking to my room.

"Come here, Lydia." He said. I rolled my eyes, sighed, and dropped my laptop case on the ground. I walked up to the couch he was sitting on. He patted the seat beside him and I sat down. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. "What's going on with you, Dearie?" he whispered. "You used to spend all your time with us, why don't you now?"

"I grew up." I muttered into his shoulder, hugging him back.

"I love you." He said, hugging me a little tighter.

"I love you too, Papa."

He released me and I stood up. "WE have to get up early, go to bed." He said.

I nodded and headed for bed. I plopped down and almost immediately passed out. I didn't dream at all that night and I was awakened very early by Henry. I think I almost bit him when he shook my shoulders. I moaned and sat up.

"Hey, that guy came over. I gave him the note." Henry said as he walked back to his room. I nodded and yawned.

This was the day I stopped being friends with Peter and Felix.

* * *

**Did you love it? Review if you did! Do it for Henry!**

_**-Ninja**_


	13. Chapter 13: Lost Girl

**You guy's are in for a surprise!**

* * *

After Henry woke me up I basically did nothing productive for twenty minutes. I put on deodorant, changed from swim trunks to the jeans I brought and stuffed my feet in my shoes. It seriously took me twenty minutes to do that. I was _that_ tired. I then top-knotted my hair, put on an elastic headband I found in one of my bathroom cabinets and walked into the kitchen. Papa, Belle, and Henry were sitting on the couch, half asleep.

I turned on the coffee maker and prepared a pot. I poured what I'd say was about half of it into a HUGE mug and duped 2 packets of cocoa powder in it. I plopped down on one of the stools surrounding the island and chugged. I'd downed half of it by the time Emma and Bae were done getting ready.

The lot of us hopped up and headed out the door. I was dragging my feet and I'm pretty sure I was sleep walking half of the way. My head was pounding through my skull and by the time we were in the lobby I was on the verge of tears. Papa hailed a cob once we were outside and Bae got one for him, Emma, and Henry.

We got to the airport relatively quickly and made it through security without a hitch. By the time we boarded I was almost awake but the second I wrapped up in an airline blanket I was out cold for the rest of the flight. I woke to Bae carrying me off the plane. Papa couldn't with his bad leg and they knew better than to wake me up if it wasn't absolutely necessary. I squirmed around until he set me down and then we all got into our cars and drove home.

The drive went fast with Panic! At the Disco blasting in my ears and before I knew it we were home and I was curled up in bed, sleeping. I woke up at 11:56 and checked my phone. One message from an unknown number.

_Hey! It's John, u still in Miami?_

I saved his number then went back into my messages.

_Me: Left this morning, srry._

_John: Iz cool, u home yet?_

_Me: Yea_

_John: Cool, so I talked to Nanni yesterday._

_Me: GIVE ME THE DEETS!_

_John: I asked her out n she said yes_

_Me: Send me a pic of her L8r, I wanna see this girl with da same hair as me!_

_John: kk, I g2g, im meeting her at 12:30_

_Me: kk bai!_

I shut my phone off and went downstairs. I hugged my dad and went outside, grabbing my leather coat on the way. I pulled my coat on and put the hood from my hoodie from yesterday on and headed out, stuffing my hand in my hoodie pockets. _'We aren't friends anymore…'_ I thought. That sucked, Peter and Felix made good friends. I walked down the sidewalk, towards the beach but was halted. Someone grabbed my hood and dragged me 10 feet into the woods by it. I put an arm on a nearby tree and coughed haggardly until I could breathe again. I looked up and saw Peter and Felix waiting for me to Finish hacking.

"What the Bloody Hell?!" I shouted. We obviously weren't friends anymore.

"We don't want to stop hanging out with you."Peter said out of nowhere.

Or not… "What?" I asked, coughing again. Man that hurt.

"You're cool, we wanna keep hanging out." Said Felix.

I stared at them in disbelief. "Not a chance." The stared at me. "I know where this goes. You guys say you wanna hang out and I go to wherever we're supposed to meet and BAM! No hanging out, just a pie to the face." That had happened to me before. Some of the Popular girls in school did that to me freshman year when they invited me to a sleepover. I figured they decided Peter and the Lost Boys didn't determine my personality and since we were in high school they might want to be friends but instead they humiliated me and laughed. I went home crying that night.

"We just want to be your friends." said Peter. I eyed them curiously. I still didn't believe him. "For Pete's sake…" he pulled me forward and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. My eyes widened in surprise until he let me go. "See?"

I nodded, eyes still wide. Felix chuckled. "You traumatized her, Pan." He said. Felix walked up to me and kissed my forehead. I snapped my head up and hit him on the nose. Smooth. So very Smooth. Felix held a hand to his thankfully not bleeding node.

"I'M SO SORRY! ARE YOU OK? I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT! I'M SO SORRY!" I yelled, rushed. I still can't believe I did that. Peter was laughing like mad and I glared at him as I walked up to a now sitting Felix. I crouched next to him ad inspected his nose. It would bruise but it would heal. I helped him up.

"I'm sorry." I said again. He rubbed his nose.

"It's cool, kinda like you're signature move. Hitting my face." I chuckled.

"And slapping people." I pointed out. We laughed again.

"And slapping people." He agreed.

This was kind of awkward. Standing in the woods with my first friends from Storybrooke in the middle of the woods, hopping I didn't break one of their noses.

"Welcome, lost girl." Peter said, also kissing my head. Why did they keep doing that?

"Why do guys keep kissing my head?" I asked.

"It's how we welcome Lost Girls. We've only had one before and she moved." said Felix.

"Is that how you're going to greet me everywhere?" I asked, wrinkling my nose. As much as I loved the thought of them kissing me the thought of my family seeing it made me want to vomit.

"Only in Private." said Peter, grinning. He walked forward and gently kissed my head, with one hand behind my head. "Want to go get lunch?" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded and he looped an arm in mine, walking me back into town towards Granny's. We walk a few minutes before I spoke again. "Does being a Lost Girl always involve this much PDA?"

He smiled and discreetly kissed the side of my head, moving his arm from mine and wrapping it around my shoulder. "Yes." He said. We entered Granny's and received even more stares then when we were on the street. I slid into a booth and the boys sat across from me.

This was so awkward…

* * *

**SOOOO AWKWARD! Did you love it! I know you did so drop a Review. Do it for Lost Girls!**

_**-Ninja**_


	14. Chapter 14: Mall

**I'M SOOOO SORRY! MY INTERNET HAS BEEN DOWN FOR TWO DAYS BUT IT'S BACK SO I'LL BE POSTING MORE TOMORROW! I have a surprise at the end of the chapter for you!**

* * *

The stares we got at Granny's made me uncomfortable. I was fidgeting in my chair for 10 minutes before Ruby came to take our order. We all got coffee and decided to split a large order of fries. Still staring. We all ate fries and laughed over old stories. Still staring. Jeeze, why were they staring?

"Guys, since everybody thinks they can stare at us here, can I go home and change so we can to the mall?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah." Said Peter, sliding out of the booth, followed by Felix. I stood up and walked out of the restaurant with them and walked home.

"Hold on." I said once we were at the front door. I walked inside and everything was quiet. There was a note on the counter.

_Lydia,_

_Belle and I are going out today; we'll see you at midnight. Be good, dinner is in the fridge. Love you!_

_Papa_

I walked back outside to the boys and gestured for them to come inside. They came in and I led them to my room. We walked in and I headed for the closet. I grabbed my outfit and headed into the connecting bathroom and got dressed. I was wearing a thick white sweater, a matching sock hat and mittens, dark blue jeans that were snug in the rear and thighs but loose from the knees down, and a pair of Vera Wang Converse Heels. I put on glittery snow colored eye shadow, with grey in the crease and gold eye liner, pale pink lipstick and a light blush. I still think I looked gorgeous in that moment. Not gonna' lie, I felt beautiful for once.

I walked back into my room to find the boys hunched over, sitting on my bed. They looked up and gawked at me. I grabbed my phone from the pocket of my hoodie and headed out. They followed suit. "My car." said Peter as we left the house. Felix and I followed him down the street to his estate and headed into the vast garage. He pulled out a key and lead us to white Challenger.

"Nice." I said, nodding in approval. I beat Felix to the passenger-side door and hopped in, next to Peter. Felix huffed and crawled in the back. We drove about half an hour until we made it to Sleepy Hollow and parked a few blocks from the mall. On the way there it started to lightly snow and by the time we parked, there was a thin layer of it on everything. It looked like a modern winter wonderland.

I smiled when I felt the flakes on my nose and eyelashes. I could see my breath and I turned around to see Peter and Felix staring at me. "What?" I asked.

They smiled and Peter shook his head gently. "You looks so happy." He said.

I shrugged. "I am." I said, smiling. I practically skipped down the road. We reached a snowy bridge with a frozen creek under it and I stopped. A tall, chubby mad passed by and I asked him to take our picture. I was going to wrap an arm around the boy's shoulders but instead they both kissed my cheek. I blushed under my blush and smiled. I did an upwards/sideways kiss towards the air and looked up, showing a smile, then put a hand under each of their chins. The guy snapped the pic and handed my phone back. I looked at the pic. We seemed to have a halo around us and you could see the snowflakes. It looked perfect. "I see my new Screen Saver." I said, pressing a few buttons and making it so. We continued walking until we were across the street from the mall. We got to the cross walk and Peter scooped me up, carrying me bridal-style across the road. I giggled. He didn't put me down until we were at the entrance.

Once we were inside I pulled off my gloves and walked towards a Café. It was my favorite place to go in winter because they served Cocoa-Coffee and had a fireplace I smiled and breathed in the scent of fresh pastries and coffee. "Café Crane?" asked Peter.

I nodded. "It's a family owned place, I love it here."I reached for my wallet then realized I didn't have one. "Crap, I left my wallet at home." I said, looking at my empty pocked.

"I'll pick up the tab, what do you want?" asked Peter.

"Oh, Peter, you don't have to do that." I said, surprised he'd offered.

"It's fine." He said gently, catching eyes with me. "What do you want?" he asked again.

I walked up to the counter. "How can I help you?" the cashier asked.

"They want Tall Frenchies and I want a large Coca-Mocha extra whip with cinnamon sticks and a triple chocolate muffin."I said smoothly. I knew this waitress. I once talked to her boyfriend there and she dumped boiling cocoa on my head. I smacked her across the ace and she almost got fired.

She glared at me as I ordered. "What name?" she asked bitterly.

"Peter Pan." I said. I turned around and headed for a table in the back of the restaurant. I sat down and then the boys did, one on either side of me.

"You realize you're going to be spending a lot of money today, right?" I asked Peter.

"I don't mind. I like buying pretty girls stuff." I stared at him as his eyes widened. "I mean, um, that…"

"Thank you, Peter." I said quietly.

"Peter Pan." The girl called. Peter stood up and went o pay for the coffee. He came back and set down the tray with all our drinks and my muffing on it.

"What are Tall Frenchies?" Peter asked as he sat down.

"Tall French Vanilla Latte. They're awesome." I said, biting into my muffin.

"Oh…" they said, nodding. They each took a sip and I could see their faces physically brighten.

"This is awesome!" said Felix.

"I know." I said. I took a sip of my coffee and put my elbows on the table. "So… You think I'm pretty?" I asked Peter flirtatiously, batting my eyes. He choked on his coffee.

"Yes, gorgeous." He said smoothly.

"Well, I had a feeling about it but your vote proves it. I'm stunning!" I said, laughing lightly.

"Yes you are." whispered Felix quietly. I froze momentarily, like I misheard him. Wow, that was crazy.

* * *

**Polling is now OPEN! Vote for Felix or Peter. One vote per chapter, starting this chapter. Leave your vote in the reviews and continue to tell me what you think! And drop a Fave and Follow! I've reached over 2,000 views. By chapter 20 I'm hoping for 3,000, 20 follows, and 15 faves. I'll be giving a shout out to each of you who has Fave/Followed by then! Love you guys!**

_**-Ninja**_


	15. Chapter 15: Choose

**We're getting closer to the goal guys!**

* * *

After we left Café Crane Peter, Felix and I spent the whole day laughing, arms linked. No joke, they bought me earrings, a tie, gloves, and a ring from Claire's just because I said they were pretty. I had a great day and I'd honestly never seen them smile so genuinely. I think that they just needed better friends than themselves and the Lost Boys. They needed a girl.

We left at 11:00 so I could make it home before Papa and Belle. I sat in the back with Felix, laying my head on his lap and curling up. He put his long leather coat over me a pet my hair. I snuggled closer and fell asleep. Half an hour later I was awakened by a light tap on my shoulder. My eyes blinked open and I had a nap taste in my mouth.

"We're here." said Peter as he gently pulled me up. They walked me to my door and kissed my forehead then headed off for home. I walked into my house. It was still dark. No one was home. I slid off my shoes and decided to carry them to my room. My feet were killing me from the hours of walking in heels. I stepped into the parlour the contained the staircase when I heard a voice. "Where have you been?" a voice asked. I turned on the light. Bae.

"Shopping with friends." I said, holding up the Claire's bag I'd brought in with me. I yawned.

"What friends?" he sounded angry. It scared me. Bae was so rarely angry and normally it was about Henry.

"Friends." I said dismissively. I turned towards the staircase to head for my room but Bae spoke again.

"WHO?!" he demanded.

"Bae, go home. Papa will be back any second and I'm already going to tell him what you're doing." I was getting scared. Did he know about me hanging out with the boys?

Bae stood up and took quick, large steps towards me. "STOP IT LYDIA! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! I KNOW YOU WERE WITH THEM AND IT NEEDS TO STOP!" he whispered the next part. "Why are you letting them trick you like this?" he looked like a lost puppy, staring at me with confused eyes.

"I'm not. I wasn't with them. We had an agreement over vacation and it's over. I hitched a ride to Sleepy hollow and took a cab back. That's all." Bae didn't ask any question, he should have, that lie was full of holes, but he didn't.

"OK." He said, gently. He wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back. "Stay safe, little sister, I'm sorry."

I pulled back and walked up the stairs to my room. I turned around and stared at him, dead serious. "You should be." I smirked at his shocked expression. "Love you, bubby." I said, walking into my room.

"Love you too!" he called. I shut the door and heard him leave. I sat on my bed and sighed. I lied down and fell asleep.

_"Lydia, wake up." Someone said above me. My eyes shot open and I sat up, hitting whoever was above me in the face. "Again?" he asked. I turned, it was Felix._

_"Sorry, Felix." He nodded and held his nose. He moaned and I stood to check out the injury. Wasn't even bleeding but it would leave a bruise. I kissed his nose. "Sorry, Felix." I whispered._

_"It's your signature move, don't be sorry." He said, smiling grimly. I nodded. We were in a white, surgical room. No, not white, it was all chrome._

_"Where are we?" I asked. He didn't say anything. He just smiled and held his node. "Where are we?" I asked, more firmly. I was scared._

_"A maze. You've got to get us out. All of us." He said, looking very serious._

_"Who is all of us?" I asked timidly. He shrugged. I opened the door in the back of the room and Felix followed. The next room held Peter. He looked so relieved to see me. He rushed forward and engulfed me in a hug._

_"I thought you were dead." He whispered into my ear, hugging me tighter._

_"Lydia, no. He's a distraction, keep going." said Felix. I detached myself from Peter and turned to face Felix._

_"What?" I asked, confused._

_"He brought us here." Said Felix, worry laced in his voice._

_"No, Lydia, Felix brought us here. You're the only one who can get all of us out. You're the only one who can open the doors." said Peter, turning me to face him and holding my shoulder._

_"Listen to me Lydia, he's lying, believe me!" said Felix, still worried._

_"No, Lydia, he's the one that's lying!" said Peter I shook my head and pulled away from Peter._

_"Who's all of us?" I asked. They shrugged. "Fine! Let's just get out!" the room was octagonal and there were 7 doors other than the one I just used. "Which door?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood._

_"Only you can choose." They said together. _

I woke up in a cold sweat and held a hand to my head. _'What a weird dream.' _I thought. I looked at my alarm clock. 8:57. I groaned. I threw on a pair of baggy grey sweats and a blue tank-top. I then pulled my hair into a low ponytail. This was the last day of vacation. We went back tomorrow and I didn't want to think about where that would lead. Would we be friends at school? How would they treat me? Henry? I growled and dragged myself downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a mug. I started a pot of coffee and sat with my head on the table as I waited for it to fill.

My head was killing me. I hadn't even drunk last night and I felt hung over. Way off the deep end. Maybe I was sick. Got cooties from the boys or something. I heard my father walk in, his boots clunking.

"So what did you do yesterday?" he asked sarcastically.

Man did I need that coffee.

* * *

**What did you think? Remember to review for Papa and keep voting! Help me reach that goal and tell your friends! See ya later, MY Lovelies!**

_**-Ninja**_


	16. Chapter 16: Ring

**You guys are reviewing and voting and everything! I love you guys! THANK YOU!**

* * *

"I went shopping in Sleepy Hollow." I said, getting up to pour the now-ready coffee into my mug.

"Really?" he asked, he was acting weird.

"Yes, _really_." I said playfully, hoping it would soften whatever blow was coming.

"With whom?" he asked, intimidating me. Or trying to.

"No one." I said casually as I poured cocoa mix into my mug

"Not Peter Pan and the Dawson boy?" he asked, too casual. What was he doing? He was trying to trick me into saying something. He couldn't tell when I was lying so he resorted to trickery. Clever, but not clever enough.

"No."I said defensively. If I played the defensive card he'd feel guilty. I was never defensive.

"Alright." He said, holding his hands up in mock defeat. I shook my head and downed my coffee in one go. I walked back to my room and spent the day on Tumblr. No texts, to visitors, nothing. All day in solitude. It felt nice.

I went to bed at 10:00 so I could get up on time for school.

_I was back in the chrome room with Peter and Felix at my sides. I looked at each door. They all had names on them. _

_Papa_

_Henry_

_Bae_

_Belle_

_Emma_

_John_

_Maria _

_In that order from left to right._

_I turned around. The door I had just used said 'Felix' My brain felt like it was being overloaded._

_Then the screaming started._

_Behind each door its designated Person began to scream. I was scared. I rushed for the door that said Papa. The screaming stopped. Papa looked at me. "Pick a door." He said blankly. The door to my right said Henry. The one behind me said Peter. The one in front of me said Mary Margaret. The one to my left said David. I turned right towards the one that said Henry._

"What is up with these dreams?" I asked as I slowly woke up. I slammed a hand down on my clock that was blinking 6:30. I dragged myself from my bed and picked out my outfit. I chose black skinny jeans, a thin grey sweater, my old converse, and a black sock cap. I got dressed and headed for the bathroom. I put on the same makeup I had when I went shopping but with oranger lip stick and purple where the grey was. I slipped on black fingerless gloves and went downstairs. There was twenty bucks on the table. Lunch money. I grabbed it and headed out. I bought a cappuccino at the Coffee Shop and walked to school.

The walk was quiet and so was the inside of the school. All the teachers were in the class rooms and there were very few students there. I walked to my locker in the Junior hallway and sat in front of it. My bag was already there, I didn't take it home with me. I pulled my phone from my pocket and started playing Minecraft. After about 20 minutes the students finally started flooding in. there was only, like, half an hour until school started and everyone would want time with their friends. Assuming they weren't me and actually had some.

After a few minutes I stood up, tucking away my phone and sipping my cappuccino. I walked around aimlessly, avoiding the Senior hallway until I was halted by two Freshman Lost Boys. "Pan and Dawson want you at their table." One said. They were twins. Creepy too, they were dressed the exact same and even breathed at the same time.

"Kay." I shrugged. I turned around. I knew their table. Back corner of the cafeteria, next to the windows.

I walked up to the table and stare at them, waiting for whatever was going to happen. "Hello, Princess." Said Peer with a happy sigh.

"Hi?" I said, confused. Were we friends or not? What was going on?

"We have a surprise for you!" said Felix.

I raised an eyebrow. Peter threw something up and I caught it gracelessly. It was a small red velvet box. I opened in and inside was a silver band with a dragon wrapping around it. I pulled the ring from the box and inspected it. It was intricately carved, it even had scales! The eyes were made of what appeared to be emeralds and the claws were made of Crystal Zirconium.

"Real diamonds." Peter said as I put a watchful eye on the ring. "The emeralds are just painted gems, though. What d'ya think?" he asked.

I was beyond words. When had they got this? Where? How? How much was it? What did it mean? "Are you proposing?" I asked dryly.

"No, just welcoming you officially. All of us have one." He said. Felix and Peter raised their right hands. On their middle fingers was the ring they'd always worn to school. On closer inspection they had on Peter's, a snake, and on Felix's, owls wings. The gems on both were definitely real rubies, something I'd learn to pick out from Papa at the shop. I slipped it onto my right middle finger and smiled. It was really pretty.

"Does it fit? It would be a pain to resize a ring made of real silver." said Felix, staring at my hand.

"Yep." I said, looking at it. That's when the bell rang. "Gotta get to class." I said, heaing for my locker to grab my bag.

"Eat lunch with us today!" called Peter. It wasn't a request. I was never more happy that Henry and I had different lunch periods.

I rushed to my locker, grabbed my bag, and went into my first class. College English, Felix was in that class. I walked to my usual seat in the dark back corner and pulled out my English Journal. I felt some poor soul who got to lass last sit next to me. I turned to see who it was. Felix. He was sitting on my right. Each desk had two chairs so he was sitting right next to me. "Hello, lost girl." He said. He put his hand over mine and let his falcon-like eyes sweep over the room.

"No one's looking." He whispered to himself. He leaned over and quickly kissed my forehead. My eyes widened in surprise. I looked at him. He just shrugged and smiled at me.

"Hey, Lost Boy." I said. He turned to face me. I kissed his nose, which was bruised from the last time I'd seen him.

It was his turn to stare, mouth agape. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." I said with a small giggle. I guessed we were being open with our friendship because we spent the rest of class nudging each other and laughing at jokes we made about the teachers. I half realized some people were staring at us but I didn't care. I was having fun with Felix and he was being sweet and funny. I was finally enjoying myself at school.

The bell rang and I was approached by Felix's ex, Grace, daughter of the local hat maker, and her friends Lily and Alice. "Are you dating Felix?" she asked. Her voice was high pitched and her tone was demanding. I hated her and I couldn't see what Felix saw in her.

"No." I said flatly. She called after me down the hall.

"You better not be, Goldie Locks!" she called down the hall. Goldie locks was an insulting name. They were making fun of how I was homeless until I was four. That's why Parker Pan called me that. I ignored her and pushed down the hall to my next class. Biology with Peter _and_ Henry.

_'Hello, drama!'_

* * *

**Remember to keep voting, Lovelies. I'm almost to my goal's, we're so close. Keep it up and remember to Review for the Ring! And vote, definitely vote!**

_**-Ninja**_


	17. Chapter 17: Love Triangle

**Hello my lovelies! I'm back. So many reviews and we're almost to the Fave and Follow goal! Keep it up!**

* * *

Biology. A boring subject for me, but it was about to get more interesting. I took my usual seat, back of the room, center lab table. Soon, Henry was sitting at my side, pulling out a notebook. "Where'd you get that ring?" he asked innocently. He didn't suspect anything. Good.

"Long story." was all I said. He nodded and looked forward, writing down what was on the board into his notebook. Soon, Peter walked in. He winked at me from the doorway and I let loose a light smile. He had books and notebooks in one arm and nothing in the other. His walked up to me, swept his eyes over the room, and gave me a quick peck on the forehead. I blushed but Henry didn't see. He walked to his seat, directly in front of me and sat down.

Throughout the class he kept turning around and making faces at me. It was hard to restrain my laughs. Henry was starting to notice too. "What's going on?" he asked, confused.

"Nothing, Henry. He's trying to get my in trouble or something." I restrained another laugh as Peter scrunched his face and stuck out his tongue.

"You should tell him to stop." said Henry.

"You think he'll listen?" I asked condescendingly. Honestly, Henry knew I couldn't tell him to stop, even now that we were friends.

"No…" Henry sighed.

I rubbed a hand on his back. "It's fine." I said.

"Miss Gold, care to tell the class what you're talking about?" asked Mrs. Grimm.

"Just discussing whether or not we were going to go shopping for school supplies tonight or over the weekend." I said smugly, staring her down. She pursed her lips and continued class. I heard Peter and the lost boy beside him contain giggles. I rolled my eyes.

Soon enough class was over and I was out the door. This was my free period. Most kids went to Study Hall or the Library but I went to my locker, grabbed a book and a juice pouch, and headed for the empty cafeteria. As usual, I sat at the Lost Boys table. I did this every free period. I poked the straw into my juice pouch and took a sip. I read my book quietly for about 2 minutes until I was interrupted. Someone sat on the other side of the table.

"So… I heard you were flirting with Felix _and_ Peter today." They said. I looked up. Gretle Woods.

"Nope." I said, looking back at my book.

"Please. Everyone saw you guys, lovey dovey and whatever. I want details."

"Nope." I repeated.

"Come on, we're all friends here, you can tell me." She said. She sounded flirtatious; it's how she got into your head, made you trust her.

"So, Gretle, what you're telling me is that now that the two most popular boys in school aren't tormenting me, that means we're friends and you'll stop?" I asked. She looked taken aback. She was the one who incited me to the sleepover freshman year. She pied me in the face. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"W- Well I wouldn't g-go so far as to, um, uh, say that uh, see ya." She muttered rushing off, carrying her designer shoulder bag.

I sighed at her and went back to my book and juice pouch. "So… Did you know that we're dating?" asked Felix as he sat on my left.

"Us too." said Peter, taking a seat on my right.

"What?" I asked, majorly confused.

"New rumor, how do you want to play it?" asked Peter.

"I want to play it well." I said, grinning. They smirked.

"How's that?" asked Felix.

"Love triangle. We'll be a love triangle. Freak everyone out." I said.

They grinned. "Awesome." Felix said.

"You haven't had your first kiss, what do we do about that?" asked Peter.

Thomas Hill passed by just them. He was good looking and nice. He'd never really been mean to me or Henry. "Hey Thomas!" I called across the cafeteria. He looked at me. I waved him over and he timidly walked up to us. I literally crawled over the table to him. He was about to inches taller than me. Not too tall. I grabbed his collar and kissed him for about 3 seconds. I pulled away and he had a dazed look on his face. He let out a girlish giggle and rushed off. I wiped my mouth and turned to them. "First kiss. It's cool." I said.

They both looked utterly shocked. I was too. At least a little. Peter walked over to me. He gave me a chaste kiss on the lips and walked off just as the bell rang. Felix got up and did the same. I was blushing like mad. I had my next class with both of them! History, with Mary Margaret. I rushed to the class, finishing my juice pouch and putting away my book. I walked into class.

All the desks were circles with four chairs. I sat at the one next to the window, between Felix and Peter who were already there.

"Hello, class! Today we're all going to share what we did over break!" said Mary Margaret once the bell rang and everyone was seated. "Grace, what did you do?"

"I went shopping for a new wardrobe and spent tons of time with my friends! Tee Hee." Not kidding she actually went Tee freaking Hee.

The next few kids went until they got to Peter. He was play this, big time. Hardcore. This was going to be bad. "I spent some time in Miami and got a girlfriend." He said smugly. Now it was my turn.

"Lydia." said Mary Margaret expectantly.

"I went to Miami and got a boyfriend. Or two." I grinned as everyone stared.

Mary Margaret coughed. "Um, Felix." She said.

"Oh ya know, went to Miami, got girlfriend, snogged a bit." The whole gasped. Like, verbally. Peter and I were roaring with laughter and Felix was joining us. Mary Margaret continued to ask everyone what they did over break but she seemed honestly shaken. We were giggling the rest of class.

Next was Drama, also taught by Mary Margaret. Felix had Shop and Peter was in Drama with me. Great! We stayed in our seats. He leaned back and wrapped an arm around me. I leaned into him. He kissed my head and smiled. We listened as Mary Margaret discussed improv. He was tickling my sides the whole class. He was an actor; he knew how to play his role.

And he played it well.

* * *

**Remember to Review my lovelies! And keep up those Faves and Follows! As always, I love you guys!**

_**-Ninja**_


	18. Chapter 18: Break Down

**Guys, we are almost out of chapters before 20, and we're almost to the goal! Keep it up, Lovelies!**

* * *

Peter quite literally swept me off my feet at the end of class. He picked me up and carried me down the hall towards the cafeteria. He plopped me down on the table and I was little more than a laughing wreck. I calmed myself and sat cross legged on the table, Peter in front of me as we waited for Felix. He was there soon enough and we got in line for lunch. I got salad with LOTS of toppings and Italian dressing while the boys got the 'chicken' patty. I grabbed a fork, paid for my salad, and sat down.

I was too busy shoveling food into my mouth like an animal to notice the boys sit down. Finally, after inhaling my lunch I looked up at the two boys by my side. They were smiling in amusement and the other lost boys were staring like I'd grown another head out of my belly button. "Sorry." I muttered, swallowing a mouthful of lettuce.

"You _really_ are adorable." said Peter. He was leaning on one elbow, resting his ear in his hand, at me.

I raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "I am?" I asked.

"Very." said Felix with a laugh.

In that moment I realized how lucky I was. Both Felix and Peter were now my friends and they would protect me. The two boys I had been crushing on for as long as I could remember actually cared about me. They thought _I _was adorable.

They kept eating. And eating. They ate so _slow_. I groaned and practically slammed my head against the table.

"Are we boring you?" asked Peter.

"Yes!" I nearly shouted with a laugh. He was a bit surprised. "You eat so slowly and you aren't talking!"

"Sorry we don't vacuum our food in two seconds flat." said Felix lightly.

"Sorry I didn't eat breakfast." I said, sticking out my tongue. I pulled my tongue back into my mouth and as soon as I did Felix leaned over and kissed me. Nothing special. Just a little kiss on the lips. But woah! Right in front of everyone! That would take some getting used to.

Just then, Peter wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me close and kissing my head. "Hello, gorgeous." He said.

"Hi." I said, giggling. That's when the bell rand. Freaking bell. Next was gym. A room full of not only Felix and Peter, but Henry and Half the lost boys. There were only two other girls in that class. Gretle and Grace. Fun! I grabbed my gym bag and headed for the large gym that was connected to the cafeteria.

I walked past Coach and into the changing room. I slipped out of my clothes and pulled on my gym clothes. They were a tight grey T-shirt, short black shorts and a torn up old pair of converse. I walked out of the changing room and onto the gym floor. Felix and Peter were staring at me and Henry was noticing. Henry didn't like it one bit.

Peter wrapped a strong arm around my middle and let his hand start to snake up my shirt until he was about to- "Down boy." I said, smiling wide.

"What do you think you're doing, Pan?" asked Henry, walking up to us.

"Nothing, old boy." said Peter, quickly pulling away. Leave it to my family to screw up a nice moment.

"You stay away from her." Henry growled.

"Stay away from my girlfriend?" asked Peter.

"And mine." said Felix, sliding up to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"What?" Henry hissed.

"Henry, listen to me, it's just that we-

Henry cut me off. "Save it, Lydia. I don't want to hear it. Just stay away from me. I'm not dealing with you anymore."

"Are you saying you were just dealing with me before, Henry? Because we were related, that's it. You weren't my friend?" I asked sarcastically. He would say he was sorry, say that wasn't what he meant…

"YES, LYDIA! That's what I'm saying. You don't deserve the name Gold." He grabbed my shoulders. "I'm sick of having to deal with you. So dramatic, and now this? The one thing we both hate and now you're their personal _Puppet._ It's sick."

I lifted my arms, gripping Henry's forearms. I dug my fingers into the top until he yelped in pain then ripped them from shoulders and tossed them forward. "Stay the hell away from me, Henry." I said bitterly, passive aggressive even. He stared at me. I glared at him.

I turned around and broke. My shoulders were shaking and my eyes stung. Tears were quickly streaming down my face. All I could do was stand there and sob. Peter and Felix rushed to me, holding me up as my knee's got weaker. Peter walked off to do something and I clung to Felix, burying my face in his chest. I felt myself sinking and Felix held me up. I heard a crack and a cry of pain. My head shot up.

Henry was on the floor, moaning and holding his nose. Peter was above him, shaking his right hand. My mouth was slightly open and my eyes were wide. Peter just punched Henry. In the nose. For me. Peter walked back up to us. I stared at him. He hit Henry. He defended my honor.

"Sorry, but I couldn't let him get away with that." Said Peter. I shook my head in disbelief.

"He was my best friend, my whole life, when no one else was there, he was. It was all just a show. He didn't care." I was a broken doll. I couldn't be pieced together after that. I'd snapped. My rock was gone and I couldn't get him back. "Oh, god." I muttered, my voice cracking. I dropped to my knees, unable to stand anymore. I began to sob. The tears wouldn't stop and I was vaguely aware I was being carried. I curled into the warm body carrying me, it felt like Felix. I just kept crying. By the time I was set down I was in the nurses office, hyperventilating. "H-he j-j-just… I c-cant de-eal wi-with." I couldn't finish my sentence. My family was turning on me. First Bae, now Henry. Soon it would be Papa and be on the streets again. I could feel myself going into shock and all the voices around me were becoming muffled. I was so tired. All I could do was sleep.

And so I did.

* * *

**Please review what you thought! And remember to Fave and Follow, Lovelies! See you soon!**

_**-Ninja**_


	19. Chapter 19: Sleep Over

**Lots of tears and screaming in this chapter. All you need to read is past the texts. You've been warned. Love you guys!**

* * *

I woke in bed shaking and confused. I didn't understand what was happening until I remembered yesterday. It immediately sent me into a series of uncontrollable sobs. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. Everything hurt. I felt lost and broken. I kept sobbing, I was so numb.

My finger tips were scratching the soft inner side of my left forearm to help keep away the stress. The bitten down nubs of nails were rough and occasionally left little white lines. At some point a hand mindlessly begun to pull at my hair.

My whole life was a lie. Sure, I had always been adopted but was I really such a burden? Is that why Bae had been lashing out on me? Why would Henry say that? All my life, when I had no one, there was always Henry. Now Henry was gone. Which meat Emma was gone. Mary Margaret was gone. David was gone. Regina was gone. Bae had already left. All I had was Papa and Belle in my family. I felt so broken. I began to hyperventilate, panic, stress.

Soon, I was nothing but a mess. I was curled into myself, holding my hands over my ears, scratching my head with my fingers and rocking until I was on my side, shaking.

"Henry's here to see you, Lydia." Papa said, as he carefully opened the door to my room.

"No." I said flatly but hoarsely.

"Lydia h—

**_"NO!" _**I screeched. I think I actually scared him. He shut the door and quickly left. I wasn't sure where this pain was stemming from. I'd lost almost everyone who'd ever come close to loving me. Oh, God, I couldn't breathe.

I spent the whole day in that ball, sobbing and crying out until I was too raw and exhausted to stay awake.

_I turned towards the door that said Henry. The name faded and changed. Belle was now the name on the door. I went to check the other doors but they were gone except for the one that said Peter. I opened the door. The next room had a single chair, filled with Belle. She was reading a book. She looked up at me and smiled warmly. "You've come. Excellent. Pick a door." She said._

_"Why do I have to keep picking doors?" I asked timidly._

_"Why does anyone do anything? They have to. Pick a door." said Papa. I sighed and looked around. The door that would have led into the room I had found Peter in said Peter, the door in front of me said Maria. There were no other doors. I walked forward._

"Wake up, Lydia." A warm voice spoke to me.

My red eyes fluttered open. It was Belle. I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around her, crying. "He left and he isn't c-coming back!" I nearly shouted. She wrapped her arms gently around me, rubbing soft circles into my back.

"Shh, it's ok." She said, hugging me tighter.

"What did I do? Why do I deserve this?" I whispered, sobbing.

"You don't deserve this, no one does." She replied, helping up. He guided me down stairs and into the living room where my nightmare waited. There sat Bae, Emma, and Henry. I fought the urge to claw Henry's eyes out. I slammed myself down on the couch, across from all of them.

"I'm sorry." Henry said plainly. No emotion. Liar. I snapped.

"**LIAR! GET OUT! STAY AWAT FROM ME! SCREW OFF YOU SLIME! GET AWAY!"** I screamed. Belle was holding me back as i tried to get to him. I hadn't eaten for nearly two days and I was exhausted, there was no way I could have fought her.

"Calm down, drama queen." said Emma, staring at me. Maybe I could. I forced myself from Belles arms and lunged for Emma. Bae grabbed me and held me back. All I could do was scream vulgarity at the three of them. I screamed until my voice broke and I'd once again grown too tired to do anything. Bae finally let me go and I fell to the ground in a puddle of self loathing and tears.

"GET OUT BAE!" Belle shouted. "ALL OF YOU!" she Screamed. They quickly left but I barely noticed. I was too busy quaking in pain. Papa rushed in.

"What happened?" he asked.

"They happened. They just made it worse." Belle replied, glaring at the doorway. She helped me up and I hobbled to my room. I pulled out my phone and texted Peter.

_Me: Come pick ey up in 10 min. im spending the nite wt u._

_Peter: Kk, b ther soon._

I locked my phone. I gathered up pajama's, a toothbrush, and a bunch of Barbie movies Peter would be watching whether he wanted to or not. I put everything in a bag and crawled downstairs. I heard the knock.

"I'm spending the night with a friend!" I was able to call.

"OK!" Papa shouted. He knew I needed a distraction.

I opened the door and managed a small smile when I saw both Peter _and_ Felix. I wrapped my arms around them and restrained my sobs. They helped me to the car. I was on Felix's lap, my head in the crook of his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. Peter helped us get into his house and without making too much noise. We ended up in his room. It had a flat screen, a PC, a book shelf, a huge closet, and a connecting bathroom. The room was green and blue and spelled like cologne and dirty clothes. I popped Barbie and the Diamond Castle into the DVD player. I grabbed the remote.

"Are you serious?" asked Peter, smiling at the screen.

"I only brought three Barbie movies, you will memorize the songs for all three before I leave." I said. We were all curled up at the foot of Peter's bed, watching the movie. I was quietly singing along. Barbie movies had always been my thing. Ever since I was a little kid. They were fairytales that let me escape reality. I was about to fall asleep and the boys noticed.

Peter grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around me. Felix helped me up and laid me in the middle of the bed. I was too lazy to do anything so I let them do all the work. They each grabbed a blanket and fell asleep on either side of me. I felt very comfortable there, very serene.

I was out like a light.

* * *

**I felt like Belle deserved her first big part in the story. Please review and remember to drop a Fave and Follow! This is the last chapter before 20! Later my Lovelies!**

_**-Ninja**_


	20. Chapter 20: Parents

**Alright, we haven't made it QUITE to 15 Faves and 20 Follows. If we can by the time 21 is uploaded we'll have succeeded! You have been challenged!**

* * *

I woke up dead tired and GRUMPY. Peter and Felix were nowhere to be seen and there was movie popcorn in my hair. I flung myself into sitting position and scratched my head. My hair was everywhere and I could hardly see.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stomped down stairs and towards the large kitchen in search of something to eat. I could smell some type of pastry wafting through the air as I walked closer and closer to the kitchen. I heard voices and slowly opened the door. There stood Peter and Felix over a tray of chocolate chip muffins. They smiled warmly at me as I walked in. "Morning, bed head!" said Peter cheerfully.

Morning People. Gross. I groggily walked forward and stumbled into Peters arms. He happily held me up, amused at my dizzy state. He half held me, half held me up with an arm around my waist. He kissed the side of my head. I sneered and pushed him away. I was NOT a morning person. I walked to the other side of the island we were standing at and slumped into a stool, slamming my head into the counter and holding my arms to my ears. I moaned as they began to chat joyfully.

"Guuuuuys, why are you _so… Happy._" I asked accusingly. My chin was on the counter and I was glaring up at them. They shrugged. Morning people never had an answer. They just smiled again and kept on chatting. I stood up, grabbing a muffin and heading back to Peter's room. I devoured the muffin and fell back into a deep, empty sleep.

When I woke up it was some time past noon and I could smell Cajun food. I sat up slowly, to avoid a headache. And saw quite the amusing sight. Peter and Felix were eating Cajun Chicken and had sauce all over their faces as they laughed and watch Barbie's A Princess and A Pauper. I smiled and crawled to the end of the bed. They were sitting on the bench at the food of the bed. I sat on the bed between them and grabbed a plate of chicken and beef. I used at with my fingers and watched the movie with them.

I felt very at peace. Very calm and… Happy, even. Then I remembered how I got sad in the first place and felt a wave of pain wash over me. I wasn't sure if I could hold back my tears but I managed it. Felix turned around and noticed my sadness. He slid onto the bed, abandoning his plate and wrapped a warm around me, rubbing my arm soothingly. I leaned into the touch and closed my eyes.

I got a text. There was always something to ruin the moment. Always, always, always! I sighed and checked my phone.

_John: Het, girlie, I got the Pic of Nanni!_

I opened the image. She looked almost exactly like me but her not was slightly longer, her lips were a bit fuller, and eyes were brown. She looked very pretty in the picture.

_Me: SHES SO PRETTY! U take care of her._

_John: I will. She's so amzing. She;s sweet n funny and good and fun!_

_Me: LOL calm down. Im a ltl busy, txt u later?_

_John: Kk, ttyl_

_ME: TTYL_

I locked my phone and threw to the other end of the bend. I yawned and Felix chuckled. "Why are you yawning? You've slept like 40 hours in the past 3 days." I shrugged. I wasn't feeling talkative. I ended up singing to the Barbie songs though. The boys listened intently and finished the movie.

Peter turned off the TV once the credits rolled around. I was laying on Felix's lap, curled into fetal position. Peter smiled and walked around the bed. Once he was behind me, he lay his head on my back and stretched out, propping his feet on the pillows.

"We wanted to ask you something." He said, staring at the ceiling.

"Kay." I nearly whispered.

"We both want to go out with you so we want to each date you and let you decide." Felix said, running his fingers through my hair.

My eyes widened and I was afraid I'd have a panic attack. I swallowed my shock. "Ok. Promise you'll both be my friends after?" I asked shakily. I dint want to lose them. They were my rocks.

"Promise." They both said.

"And Friends with each other?" I persisted.

"Yep." Said Peter.

"Of course!" Felix exclaimed.

"Ok." I whispered. I was so tired. I didn't know why, but I just wanted to pass out and dream about bunnies. I kept my eyes open though. I listened to Peter and Felix talk about anything and everything. Felix continued to play with my hair. 1 point Felix, I LOVED when people would play with my hair. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy in the pit of my stomach. Eventually the TV was turned on again and I'd move to sitting between Peters legs with his arms around my middle and his chin on my shoulder.

The night was only growing later and I was surprised my father hadn't called. He normally didn't care if I was gone for a day or two, he always knew I was at the clubhouse but now I wouldn't be welcomed there and I knew he'd heard the rumors about us. Nothing went through this town without him hearing about it. Ever.

He must have stopped caring like everyone else. I mentally shrugged. Then a thought came to me. "Guys." I said, breaking the calm.

"Yeah?" asked Felix with a perfectly arched brow.

"I was found in Storybrooke, which means my Parents would have to live near here. No one comes to Storybrooke unless they have a medical emergency or they live here." I stated, staring forward in realization.

"So… What? How would you find them?" asked Peter gently. He didn't want to get my hopes up. I turned around and smiled excitedly at them.

"The hospitals Records Keeper owes my Father a favor that I will _gladly_ cash in. My Birth certificate would have to be there! We'll check all the Birthdays from 1997 figure out who I am! One of those kids had to be abandoned and given the name, Lydia."

"So you want us to help you find your birth parents?" asked.

I nodded eagerly. "Alright then." He said.

_'I hope they like me…' _

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to update! I just got back to School and I finally got to see my Bestie on Sunday. I love you guys though! Don't forget the challenge and make sure to review, we're almost at 100! See you later, my Lovelies!**

_**-Ninja**_


	21. Chapter 21: Awkward

**I know, I know. I'm a terrible Person, I'm sorry! But here's the new chapter. I have a Question! Do you forgive me? Finish your review with SNOW if you do! See ya, Lovelies! Also, we didn't quite make it to the Goal but if we can within the Next three days, I will consider it a win! **

**To all of those who have Favorited and Followed, here's your shout out. It's probably different than you expected.**

**Thank you. I've never done this well with a story, or gotten as far. I couldn't of done it without you guy's support. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. I can not express how much this means to me. And to all my readers who haven't Faved or Followed, thanks to you too. You are just as important and amazing and I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO! Thank you SO SO SOOOO MUCH!**

* * *

Snow.

Sometimes it was soft white blessing from heaven. Sometimes it was a fluffy, crystallized curse from hell. And this frozen demon was from Hell's deepest pits.

I woke up from a deep sleep in Peter's bed, wrapped in a blanket and strong arms. Felix was behind me with his arms wrapped around my middle. Peter was at his desk, typing at his PC. "What are you doing?" I asked drowsily, a slight yawn in my voice.

"Pipe down, Felix is a light sleeper." He said gently, typing away.

I pulled my arms up; wrapping my hands around Felix's which were clutched just under my belly button. Very domestic. Very sweet. Very warm. "That doesn't answer my question." I said bluntly. Man, drowsiness made me an utter douche. I carefully slid out of Felix's tight grip, walked up to Peter, and wrapped my arms loosely around Peter's neck.

"I…" he said with a short pause. "am looking up Barbie movies. I find them unfortunately entertaining…" I giggled. I knew he would. I turned around.

"I'm taking a shower." I said heading into the bathroom connected to Peter's room. He muttered something and continued typing. I shook my head and walked into the bathroom, taking it in. I was white with dark blue accents and a blue shower curtain. I pulled back the shower curtain and turned on the shower, making sure the water was near boiling. I stripped the clothes I'd been wearing the past three days off of me and hopped it.

I stunk, my hair was greasy, and I needed to shave. #girlprobs. I grabbed the bar of soap and cleaned myself. Peter only had Dove shampoo, no conditioner. Why didn't boys condition? I wanted conditioner. I groaned and lightly banged my head on the side of the shower. I could've cried. Honestly, not having conditioner wasn't that big of a deal but I soon realized why tears _and _hot water were streaming down my face.

My period had started. I almost started to sob. I was in the shower for almost an hour before I decided I needed to grow a pair and ask for help. I couldn't turn off the shower unless I wanted blood drying on everything so I called for help.

I heard the door open and Peter and Felix rushed in.

"What happened, what do you need?!" asked Felix with a panicked voice.

I was suddenly blushing deeply. "Uh…" I didn't want to tell them. I shouldn't have been embarrassed, it was a natural thing. It was an awkward thing. It was hell on Earth.

"What's the matter?" Peter asked.

"Could you guys go into town and buy some Regular and Super Playtex Sport tampons and some Liners?" I asked awkwardly. God, why was this happening to me? I almost started to cry again.

There was a long, awkward silence. The only noise was the hot water beating on my back. Finally after what felt like hours but could only have been a minute, Peter responded. He coughed. "Yeah… We'll be back soon…"

So awkward. So… SOOOOOO awkward. i heard them leave and about half an hour later they came in, muttered something about how long it took or something along those line, and left without another word. I turned off the water, crawled out of the shower, did my… business, and wrapped a towel around myself. I stepped into Peter's room only to find it empty. I headed for my bag and grabbed my PJ's and underwear.

I quickly finished getting ready and sorta slowed everything down. I was too embarrassed to face the boys but I was alone in Peter's room so I had no idea what to do… I decided to crawl into bed. I was in the zone between asleep and awake within a few minutes.

I could vaguely hear the sound of footsteps and voices so I slowly sat up, wincing as the first cramp settled into my stomach. Someone was talking to me, asking a questing. I yawned. "What?" I asked with a sleep ridden voice.

"Are you ok?" Peter asked slowly.

"What, yeah, I'm fine." I said, cringing in pain as another cramp overtook me.

"Want some Advil? That's what my mom takes when she's going through… um… this." Felix asked, gesturing to me.

I shook my head. Painkillers never helped. "No." I moaned, plopping back down and curling up in Peters comforter. I could hear the discomfort in the room. The boys began to mindlessly chatter while I attempted to nap. I wasn't getting anywhere with sleeping so I decided to listen to them talk. And based on their conversation they thought I was out cold.

"So, we're really gonna do this?" asked Felix.

"Look, we both like her, this will solve, I promise we'll still be best friends after, no matter what." assured Peter.

"Honestly Peter, I don't know what I'd do if she chose you." said Felix with a sigh.

"I know what you mean, Felix. I truly do but we must let her make the decision herself." Peter said.

"You're right." Felix sighed.

Peter clapped Felix on what I still presume was his back and sighed too. "Alright, let's go get something to eat."

I heard the door shut and sat up. They really were loyal friends. I couldn't tear them apart. How could I? they had been best friends since I'd known them, practically brothers. I felt terrible. I didn't know why they'd fallen for me but they did. I stood up and packed all my things, preparing to leave. I turned around and looked at the room, making sure I didn't miss anything when I saw it. Snow. Lots of it, coming down hard. I walked to the window and looked down, seeing as the room was on the second floor. There appeared to be about two feet of the cold powder on the ground which meant roads would be unusable. And now I was stuck at Peters.

Without Clothes.

With the boys that wanted to win me over.

Without enough Tampons.

_'Great.'_

* * *

**So... What'd You think? Remember to review and Vote! Voting will probably and soon! Love you guys!**

_**-Ninja**_


	22. Chapter 22: Wendy

**So, WE MADE IT TO THE GOAL IN TIME! Also, sorry this took so long but I waited 3 days then when I tried to type- Writers block! And when I wanted to upload? My internet wasn't working! So, I apologize!**

* * *

"FELIX! IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME THAT FREAKING BOX, I SWEAR TO STARLIGHT I WILL RIP OFF MY LINER AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR NOSE!" now, don't think for a second I was being crude or irrational. In that moment, my tampon had over flown and I could feel my liner getting wetter and wetter and Felix was taunting me by holding my tampons over my head. Of course, normally I'd jump but I think we all know what would happen if I even _tried_.

Felix gave me a wry smile from his place above me and raised a judgmental eyebrow. "You swear to Starlight?" he asked, containing a laugh.

I pinched the back of his left hand, which was near my side, and squeezed and squeezed until he dropped the box to nurse his wound. I grabbed the box with a triumphant smile. Felix stared at me, not glaring, just staring, awestruck and surprised. I narrowed my eyes and smirked. "I'm a night person." I responded. I headed upstairs, towards Peters room because as of now my underwear was soiled and I'd need more. Then I remembered I didn't have more. I felt tears streaming down my face.

Of course, that was just what I needed. Tears. Snow be damned, I needed to go home. "Peter!" I shouted. He walked out of his room then rushed to me when he saw my state.

"What happened?" he asked gently, holding me close.

I wrapped my arms around his sternum and buried my face in his chest. "I wanna' go home." I moaned. He stroked my hair sympathetically.

"I know." He whispered. I let out a guttural moan and slowly pulled myself back. The doorbell rang.

"Hello?" a voice called. It was gentle, soft, and British. Peter decided to head for the door and against better judgment, I followed, holding my legs close together. A girl with curly, long blonde hair was in the foyer, looking around curiously with bright blue eyes. She was pretty and seemed to be everything I wasn't at the time. Poise, pretty, gentle, non-menstruating.

Lucky ditz.

Felix walked out of the kitchen and smiled at the girl. "Wendy." He beamed.

"Wendy, hi!" said Peter even more robustly. Both boys walked up to here and wrapped their arms around her. I felt a deep pang of envy. This girl was being hugged and loved so genuinely at the same time by my two closest companions. She also looked eerily familiar.

"Wendy Darling?" I asked.

She wriggled free from the boys grips and turned to me. "Lydia G-Gold?" she asked.

"Yeah, I thought you moved to London." I said, stunned.

"I came back for the year…"

I really shouldn't have asked. But, she had a giant suitcase and if she was there for a year… "Do you have any underwear?" I asked her.

She flat out giggled and I couldn't help but join her until we both nothing more than blobs of chuckles and heavy breaths. The first time we'd met in kindergarten, I had asked her if she had socks. The second time, two week later, I asked if she had a shirt seeing as mine had been covered in dog crap and mud from my first physical fight with Peter. We only had two more after that one within three weeks before he realized I would win every time.

And now, here I was, with the only female friend I'd had before I met Maria two years ago, asking if she had any underwear. "I do, indeed. Always strait to the point I see." She smiled and swiftly opened her bag, whipped something out and handed it to me without the boys seeing it.

"Thanks." I said with a smile I can only explain as one child would give to the kid who stood up for them on the playground. Which ironically, was exactly who Wendy was to me. I ran up the stairs, undies and tampons in hand.

I came back down to find a happy trio of friends. I felt a bit uncomfortable in Wendy's underwear. It was covered in stripes and half a size to big. Ugh! Wendy heard me walking in and smiled at me. "Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey." I said, flashing a weak, but genuine smile her way.

I sat down across from Felix, Wendy, and Peter in the loveseat on the opposite side of the Living area we were in. I didn't know what to say so I just… sat, and looked at my knees which were becoming increasingly interesting.

"So, Lydia, how have you been?" Wendy attempted, hoping to break the ice.

I really am a terrible person. "MY family hates me and I'm stuck at my male friends house on my Period under 3 feet snow." I said. "But, I made friends and they aren't total knobs so I'm pretty good. Wendy chuckled. So light hearted and fun. I missed having her as a friend. "So what brings you to Storybrooke?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Felix's mom said I could move in with them when my brother's got to… brotherish." I raised an eyebrow. "We're cousin's." she said quickly. Another pang of envy. Such a great, loyal, loving cousin. Someone who would love her unconditionally…

"Cool!" I said, smiling at her.

She smiled back and we soon fell into a lull of easy conversation even if I felt a little out being the only one who hadn't spent my whole life as friends with all three of them. I didn't bother asking any questions like how Wendy got here with a suitcase if she was staying with Felix or whatever. I just let them talk and listened. My attempts at conversation were half-crap at best.

Soon it was evening and my eyes were drooping. I could feel someone lifting me up. It was Felix. I could tell by the rough shirt fabric and defined muscles. I was too tired to fight being picked up so I just let him pick me up and carry me to Peter's room where I promptly fell asleep.

I should have stayed awake.

* * *

**Did you love it? Remember to leave a review and a Fave and Follow if you love it enough! **

**NOTICE! Poll's for the boys will be over at chapter 30! Make sure to leave your vote. Also, remember to tell me what you think of the story because every time I get a positive review I smile and squee in joy! Makes my day! Love you guys! Stay awesome, my lovelies!**

_**-Ninja**_


	23. Chapter 23: Crush

**I"M SORRY! I didn't mean to but I had such writers block and I'm really sorry. Then I saw that this story was doing really well and I just... (APOLOGY INTENSIFIES RAPIDLY)**

I woke with a start. I wasn't sure what I was dreaming of but I knew I was scared. I looked out the window. It wasn't snowing but it was really cloudy out. I sighed and climbed out of bed, padding downstairs. I heard laughing and smelled muffins. I walked into the kitchen.

Man I should've stayed awake. It looked like there was one sick party last night and based on the many splatters on the wall it must've been a good one. I sighed and sat down on the stool next to Wendy, copying her position of leaning on the counter with my head buried in my arms.

"Morning." She moaned into her arms. I grunted something along those lines in reply and snuggled further into my arms. I was glad there was at least one not morning person in the house.

"GOOD MORNING STARSHINE! THE SUN SAYS HELLO!" Peter shouted, as he entered the kitchen.

Mine and Wendy's heads shot up and we glared daggers at Peter who seemed very pleased with himself. "Screw the sun, I'm going to bed!" I shouted. I got up and Wendy followed me out of the kitchen.

We made it to Peter's room and shut the door. "I'm so glad you aren't a morning person like them." Wendy said with a sigh, plopping on the bed.

"Ditto, my dear." I said, sitting next to her.

We sat in silence, looking at the floor. "So… which one do you like?" Wendy asked.

"What?" I looked up at her, surprised at her query.

"They told about the competition."

"I swear it wasn't my idea!" I felt the need to defend myself. I mean, it was seriously weird, what was I supposed to do?

"I know that." Wendy said, assuring me.

"I- I've always kinda liked both of them. And now it's a competition. I don't want that. I barely even want them to be my friends. It split me up with my family, but for some reason I… I don't mind. I love both of them but I don't know which one I'm _in_ love with. "I shook my head, dropping it in my hands. "This sucks!" I moaned.

Wendy rubbed soothing circles in my back. It felt awesome, like what Papa would do when I was stressed about school or something when I was a kid. He'd always say "Lydia, listen to me. I'm here, and I love you, it'll be alright." Every time I was stressed he would say that and I would curl up on his lap and he would rub soothing circles in my back and for a few moments I would be fine. The only thing I had to worry about was when Papa was going to let go. He hadn't done that in years, since I became a recluse.

"I'm sorry." Wendy said quietly.

I shook my head and genuinely laughed into my hands. "Why on Earth are you sorry?" I looked at her, baffled but amused.

Wendy looked surprised that I'd asked but shrugged. "Empathy. You're my friend and now my other friends are you causing you grief."

I laughed again. "Alright, distract me. Didn't you say you have brothers?"

"Michael and John." Wendy confirmed, nodding. I vaguely remembered her saying she had two little brothers when we were kids but we were little then so I was more interested in her favorite color than her cootie-infested brothers.

"What are they like?"

"Michael is very sweet and naïve. A very innocent soul. John is really smart but he has kind of… I want to say sticky social skills. He has friends but it's kind of hard for him to make any." Wendy looked thoughtful and a small smile played across her lips. She loved her brothers. My brother didn't love me… I needed a distraction.

"I know that feel bro…" I said with the empathy Wendy had previously mentioned.

Wendy smiled. She was super pretty. She had Felix's hair and cornflower blue eyes. And being British always helped. She was gonna steal all the boys attention at school. That brought up an idea. "Who do you like? A boy from your old school, a crush from 1st grade?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

She blushed. "N-no one. He isn't interested."

My eyes widened. "Um… No. I'm not accepting that. Any guy can like you if you try. And you, my friend, are gorgeous, he's interested, he just doesn't realize it."

She smiled sadly and looked down. "He's likes this other girl. She'd so much prettier than me and he really, _really _likes her. But I'll get over it, I'm sure."

"Well I'm gonna get you with him."

* * *

**Do you guys forgive me? Please say you do my Lovelies. Also, I have to change the last chapter for voting. It will be 25 because there is only going to be around 30 chapters. Thank you guys, Love you all!**

**_-Ninja_**


End file.
